New Found Peace
by Safire50777
Summary: This was a collaboration between Aquaformer and myself. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy! Purplehaze, Kryptonight and Slugbug are Aquaformer's everyone else is mine and Hasbro's.
1. Chapter 1

Starscream was walking around the Autobot base, searching for someone. Starscream's sparkmate was sleeping, as his sparkmate was pregnant with sparklings. Starscream could not wait for the little ones to be born. Red had told Starscream and his sparkmate that they were expecting twins, and Starscream could not have been happier.

Hot Shot recharged silently on his side. He was only five months along, yet sense he was carrying twins his abdomen was larger than the average transformer. The yellow mech could hardly wait for the twins to be born but at first Hot Shot had wished he wasn't pregnant.

Starscream, after having talked to the bot he had been seeking, headed to the recreation room to pick up energon for him and his sparkmate as he knew Hotshot would need more to help the developing sparklings. Starscream steered clear of the high grade as he knew his sparkmate did not like him drunk, and so once Starscream got the energon he needed, he headed back to the quarters that he shared with his sparkmate, Hotshot.

Hot Shot woke up hearing his sparkmate nearby. _Starscream is that you? _Hot Shot asked through his bond. He figured it was but he had to careful with the Decepticons and ever growing threat.

_Yes, hon_replied Screamer through their bond _it's me _. Starscream stood there just looking at his sparkmate. On one hand, Screamer was elated as he was going to be a father to two twin mechs, but on the other hand, Screamer felt bad as he had promised to Hotshot that they would not start a family during the pointless war between the Autobots and the 'cons. Starscream had become more paranoid about his pregnant sparkmate ever since Megatron shot at him two months ago. Fortunately the sparklings and Hotshot were safe, but it was way too close for comfort. And, after shaking himself out of his memories, Starscream approached his sparkmate and offered him some energon.

Hot Shot silently took the glass of Energon from his spark mate and took a sip of it. He was trying not to remember when Megatron nearly ended his and his unborn sparkling lives; it was too painful of a memory. _I only wish we could have put this off till after the war _he said through their bond. Don't get him wrong, he was glad he was having twins but he would have rather waited till after the war.

_I wished so as well, but maybe the war will end soon_ Starscream pulsed through their bond. He hated having to do it, but Starscream had slipped something in his sparkmate's drink, something that would put his sparkmate to sleep so that Starscream could enact his plan for ending the war. The seeker was going to go directly after Megatron himself, but not by himself. Starscream had slightly tricked some naive Autobots into joining him on his crusade to get rid of Megatron.

And it was not because Starscream wanted to take over the 'Cons, it was because Starscream wanted to raise his little family in a world without war. Starscream knew that this task presented great risk, but it would all be worth it if he could take out Megatron. the only question would be was if he could survive. But then he realized that he had to survive as three precious little lives hung in the balance. Starscream quickly kissed his sleeping sparkmate before heading out. He hoped it was not the last time he would see Hotshot.

When Hotshot awoke again Starscream wasn't there. Thinking it was best for him, Hotshot went back to sleep. He could only wonder where his sparkmate was, he only hoped he was okay.

Meanwhile, while his sparkmate was supposedly fast asleep, Starscream assembled the team he had created for the task ahead, the destruction of Megatron. And after assembling the team, the team left through the warp gate. Starscream thought to himself _I swore I would get you Megatron, even if it's the last thing i do. _

Once they arrived at the moon base, the Autobot team, led by Starscream, infiltrated the Decepticon base easily, as Cyclonus was napping when he should have been watching. Starscream smirked - this was going to be too easy. The team quietly infiltrated the 'con base, quickly capturing all the other 'Cons until only Megatron was left. Silently, the team moved in for the intended target, and, in Starscream's mind, the kill.

Waking with a terrible dream and thought, Hotshot contacted his friend; Safire, so she could check on Starscream and the others. Safire agreed and told Hotshot to rest, he needed it, and then she left to the moon base. In no time Safire was on the moon base. The red and blue femme silently walked through the base and to where Starscream was. Her spark seemed to stop when she caught on to what Starscream was going to do. _He's going to kill my father _the femme whispered to herself.

Starscream and his team had reached Megatron's quarters, they could hear noises inside. Starscream almost lost his energon as he recognized the sound; Megatron was yet again raping a poor femme or mech, but judging by the sounds, it was a mech. The Autobot team with him quietly approached, ready for anything. Starscream opened the door. The whole team silently gasped as the door revealed Megatron raping Demolisher. The poor tank just sat there, having no choice but to take it. Starscream's energon boiled, this was the last straw

Meanwhile, Safire caught up to the team just as she witnessed them open the door and saw Megatron raping his most loyal soldier.

Safire covered her optics knowing Demolishers pain. "Poor, poor Demolisher" Safire mumbled to herself, trying to hold her Energon in. She didn't understand why her father would want to rape his most loyal soldier, let alone a mech.

Starscream, seeing the teams' reactions, including Safire's sickened reaction, knew there was no choice left. Starscream, though no longer a Decepticon knew exactly how Demolisher felt as Starscream had been in that position many a time. His anger boiled up inside. Starscream noticing the Star saber laying near the door grabbed and using both it and his wingblade, Starscream stabbed the arrogant Decepticon leader. Demolisher onlined his optics to see that Starscream, a close friend, had returned to save him from this torment.

Megatron whipped around, optics blazing red with anger. Megatron getting on shot off hit the seeker in the chest, damaging him (and Hotshot woke up as he felt it back home). But before Megatron could get any other shots off, Starscream and Demolisher, who Starscream had freed, stabbed the arrogant leader again, and Starscream's last stab cut Megatron's spark chamber from his metal body and the metallic shell now dropped to the floor in a pile of scrap while the unholy spark floated off. Happy about the victory, Starscream and Demolisher crashed to the floor, both in need of medical attention. the Autobot team rescued the two and returned to base with the arrested Con's and the two heroes.

Meanwhile, Safire sat there and cried as her father now lay in a pile of scrap metal. And then Safire felt a small spark pulse to hers. Purplehaze, a sparkling who was killed at birth by Megatron, had sent her spark to comfort her sister, Safire.

Hotshot again woke with a start, something happened to Starscream he could just tell. He hoped Starscream was okay, yet he had the feeling he wasn't. "I told him not to do it, but did he listen? no" Hotshot said to himself. He didn't know if he should go to med bay or not but for now he didn't move.

Meanwhile, Safire felt Purplehaze's spark near her own. The red and blue femme freed the Decepticon captives before setting off to the Autobot's base. She didn't know if she had the spark to do it but she had the mind to, and that was to get revenge for her father's death. Sure Hotshot was her friend and he would never forgive her and neither would the others but she was going to go after Starscream.

Purplehaze's disembodied spark reached out to her sister, Safire. Safire felt the presence. Then Purplehaze revealed to Safire something that Safire had never known - Purplehaze had been killed by her own father - Megatron. Safire was in shock. But having felt Purplehaze's little spark before, Safire knew that Purplehaze was speaking the truth, as horrible as it was, Safire's own father had killed her only sister many years ago.

Meanwhile, Starscream was on the med bay table and out cold. His mission was accomplished, but he had taken a bad beating. His spark was barely hanging on. Red Alert and Ratchet were working furiously to save the seeker, as they knew he would be needed to raise the two little twin mechs that Hotshot was expecting. Unknown to all, the only thing that was keeping Starscream online right now was the fact that his twin little sparklings would now be safe and in a world without war.

_Please, primus_ Starscream begged _please let me live to see the precious sparklings you have blessed my sparkmate and I with._

Safire could hardly believe what her sister was telling her, it wasn't possible. Then it dawned on her, she lived because of her mother and because she could fight when she had too. Her body trembled from the thought of seeing her dead sister's body again. She had seen her sister killed and her half sister nearly killed. She couldn't understand it; Purplehaze did nothing to deserve dying. For some reason Safire made a crash landing outside of Autobot headquarters and laid there, she was alive; very much alive.

Hotshot kept sending love pulses to Starscream even though the yellow mech wasn't aware of it. All he could think of was having to deal with two sparklings all alone with hardly anyone to help.

Optimus Prime, upon hearing the crash, went out and found Safire lying on the ground. He noticed that she was in bad shape and decided to pick her up to bring her in the med bay. What had caused this, Optimus could only wonder, as he had not yet read the reports that Megatron was now dead.

Meanwhile, Starscream was fading but then he felt a gentle pulse reaching out to his hurting spark. It was from his sparkmate, Hotshot. Starscream, having felt that his sparkmate would be mad for what he had done, was shocked when he felt the gentle pulses, as he realized that his sparkmate still needed him. And so Starscream began to fight back and fight back hard. He had to, as his family needed him.

When Safire awoke in med bay she felt extremely weird, what was causing this was unknown but Safire figured it was because she was near Optimus. _I could make a run for it if I wanted _she thought to herself then she spotted Starscream _or I could stay here_ she thought with a smirk.

Hotshot, now fully awake, tried communicating with Starscream. Hold on Starscream, please for me and your family. I don't want to be alone with two sparklings he said threw there bond. If he would respond Hotshot would be happy but right now he was lower than a snake underground.

Safire looked and saw the damage that her father had caused to Starscream. She saw the burn marks on the wings, the hole in the cockpit and even the burns and deformations on Starscream's interfacing areas, and she recognized her dad's signatures. And even though she was pissed and hurting about what Starscream had done to her father, she began to understand as she saw all the abuse that Starscream had suffered.

Starscream, though still struggling, managed to pulse weak, loving pulses to his sparkmate. _I won't leave you _the pulses said, as the seeker unconsciously sent the pulses to his sparkmate, hoping that his sparkmate had not given up on him and hoping that his sparkmate would not reject his love.

Starscream waited as the pulses he sent headed toward his sparkmate. He was fighting as hard as he could, but if his sparkmate gave up on him, Starscream would slip away. Hotshot did not know it, but he would determine if his sparkmate would live or die, by whether or not he accepted the weak pulses from Starscream.

Even though she was hurting and in pain, Safire slid off the berth landing on her feet. Her cat like ears twitched as she could hear both medics nearby. They didn't know if they approached her while she was damaged she could hurt them.

Hotshot accepted Starscream's pulses hopping it would help him. He sent back his own pulses, encouraging his sparkmate to keep fighting to live. _I haven't given up on you Starscream, I would never give up on you_ the pulses said and he meant it. As long as Starscream didn't give up on Hotshot, he wasn't going to give up on him.

Starscream's spark suddenly came online full tilt, sending everyone in the med bay scattering. Starscream, having almost gone offline, now was fighting and fighting hard, as he felt the gentle pulses from his sparkmate. Then Starscream heard something he was not ready for, as the pulse he felt said that not only did Hotshot need him, but his little unborn sparklings Kryptonight and Slugbug needed him to pull through. When Starscream felt his sparkmate's love as well as the love from the unborn sparklings, Starscream came back on line and came back with a vengeance. And soon after he came back online, Starscream, though still in pain, left the med bay against medical advice, and went to his hurting sparkmate, who he could feel was crying. _I'm coming, Hotshot, I'm coming _

Meanwhile, after having been thrown against the wall on the other side of the med bay, Safire pulled herself up to her feet. Ratchet and Red Alert were cautious around her, as they knew not what she could do, but had seen enough surprises that they were not going to take a chance of getting hurt. They knew they needed to sedate her and sedate her fast, and so, before Safire knew it, she was knocked out once again, this time by sedatives, so that Ratchet and Red could work on her safely.

Hot Shot stopped crying when he heard what his sparkmate had said yet he had the worst feeling something bad was going to happen again, not to Starscream but to his own friend and old Decepticon, Safire. _Starscream I don't mean to bother you but when you get here I have something to say all though I don't think it will concern you as much as it concerns me_ Hotshot sent threw his bond.

Safire, knocked out cold, felt something very wrong with the base. It was almost like another part of Megatron had survived and was in the base. Where, she didn't know but she did know who it was.

On the other end of the base a solid black mech had taken down all alarms and communications. He knocked out Sideswipe (Armada) and Prowl (G1) so that they couldn't let anyone know danger was near. The mech known as Jinx made his way towards med bay. He spotted Starscream and sunk into the shadows hiding easily.

Starscream felt a presence, A presence he knew too well, but not seeing anything, he filed it a way in his processors. Something was wrong, but he could not quite put his finger on it, but knowing Hotshot needed to see him, Starscream headed to their shared quarters, wary as his optics and sensors remained on high alert, as if anticipating that something was yet to come.

Jinx cursed to himself, while he had hidden himself well enough that Screamer did not see him, the seeker had sensed his presence. But not to be deterred, Jinx pressed on, one goal in mine - just where to find her was the question.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, the sedated Safire was being worked on by Red and Ratchet. They repaired the damages that she had received when Screamer came back online and were repairing some other older injuries that they found were not repaired quite right. They hoped that the sedative would last long enough for them to finally fit all the replacement parts in.

And thankfully it did, just before Safire came back online, Ratchet and Red had finished repairing her. She noticed that she was functioning much better than she used to, but the cold feeling in her spark made her jump off the med berth and run and hide. She knew what was coming, but where to hide, where to hide...she had to find one and find it now.

Jinx growled sinking into the shadows again; his body not able to be seen against the walls but his optics burned a bright red. He smirked, he found her scent but wasn't sure how to get to her. He peered into the med bay before sinking back again. He saw Red Alert and Ratchet cleaning up but he didn't see Safire. Luck her, he knew she was in there though.

Safire scampered around the med bay like a scared little kid, knowing if she went into the hallways she would be scrap. She ducked under one of the repair berths hopping if Jinx got in she would be safe.

Hotshot waited till he saw Starscream, relieved to see no wounds from Jinx on his sparkmates body. "What I wanted to tell you was my friend, Safire, is in danger thanks to Jinx" he explained.

Starscream froze; Jinx was an older bot that Starscream knew of while he was with the Decepticons. Starscream's optics burned brightly when Hotshot told him that Safire was in danger. it had always been Starscream's duty as the SIC to make sure that Safire was safe, as Screamer was the only one Megatron trusted with his only surviving daughter. Hotshot recognized the look in his sparkmate's optics and Hotshot realized that something was wrong. Starscream gave hotshot a quick kiss before heading out to settle a final score.

Meanwhile, Jinx was searching for Safire, thinking that no one would come around, as Jinx knew of Ratchet's reputation with the med room, hence even Jinx waited until the grumpy old medic left. He was searching for one bot, and one bot alone. And in his narrowly focused quest, he never realized that someone was approaching the med bay.

Starscream, as he got closer to the med bay, felt the dark presence once again. He instantly recognized it, Jinx! That no good double crosser. Starscream kept quiet, as he was kept informed by his sparkmate on what was happening inside the med bay. Starscream wanted to wait for the right opportunity.

And since Starscream was a gentleman, and never believed that a mech should hurt a femme, Starscream was getting angrier as he realized jinx was going after Safire. Starscream may not have been a Decepticon anymore and he may not have been Safire's favorite for killing Megatron, there was no way he was going to let Jinx harm the small femme!

Jinx hissed slipping into the now dark med bay. He easily made his way towards Safire. He knew what he was going to do to her and no one could stop him, easily.

Safire snarled moving from her hiding place and towards Jinx. Even though Safire was a small femme she had spirit and knew how to fight. She knew Starscream was outside the med bay but she didn't understand why. "Whatever you're looking to do to me Jinx, I can take it. I've taken much worse from you before" she said.

In a flash Jinx had Safire pinned on her back. He had no mercy for the femme, not after she got Megatron's praise. "You should have never said that my dear" Jinx said "if you scream or keep talking your vocal cords will be ripped out of your throat". Safire cowered under Jinx, now wishing she had moved.

Jinx was still unaware that anyone was nearby, but seekers were known to mask their signals, hence seekers were always good warriors. Starscream, being informed by his sparkmate that Safire was in danger, silently slipped in through a back door, close to where the two were on the ground. Because it was dark, neither Safire nor Jinx could see that Starscream had entered the med bay. Starscream, though still recovering from the last eating from Megatron, slowly snuck upon the two. Sensing that the femme was in trouble, Starscream made his move.

Jinx optics blazed as he felt something easily slice through his armor cutting way too close to his spark chamber. And in the sudden pain, Safire was freed, and she sprinted away. Jinx was at a disadvantage, as his foe was cloaked in darkness, and had the Star saber, a sword that cut through anything like it was not even there. He lost his pray, but he knew first and foremost, he had to fight off this foe. Though he was leaking energon, Jinx was still not going to give up without a fight.

You really are full of your self aren't you?" Jinx asked. The mech could easily see Starscream, Saber-Horses could easily see in the dark. Jinx pulled out his own sword; it looked just like Starscream's.

"You want to fight after almost dying? You have guts I'll give you that" he said. His body tensed, It had been a while sense he had to fight Starscream. The last time they fought Safire got in the middle of it and nearly offlined.

Despite the pain Jinx wasn't about to give up. He promised Megatron he would either rape Safire or kill her. Jinx made no sudden moves to attack Starscream. "For someone who wanted the war to end your shore not acting like it. You left out killing one certain group of Decepticons, my group and Safire's"

Starscream, in the dark, smirked, as he knew he had the upper hand as jinx was not only blinded by the dark, he was unfamiliar with the territory. Starscream waited for his opponent's next move.

Starscream knew he could take on Jinx as the seeker had taken on the bot many a time before, each time stopping just shy of offlining the bot. Starscream was angry, and while he wanted peace, he was not going to stand by and watch while Jinx killed off Safire. Starscream knew that Safire was young enough that she could change her ways if she needed to, but Jinx was a lost cause. He had been fighting for so long that he did not even remember what the 'cons had been fighting for.

Safire made it safely to Hotshot's quarters, and when she saw the bot, she was saddened and scared. Hotshot was lying on the couch, unable to get up as the twins he was carrying prevented him moving around on his own. She then realized that Starscream was Hotshot's sparkmate, but the look on Hotshot's face scared Safire the most, as she now knew that Hotshot had sent Starscream into the fray to save her. Now what should she do, she wondered.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Starscream kept fighting, but the seeker kept one step ahead as he was more experienced and quicker than his opponent. Jinx had always hated fighting Starscream because Jinx knew that it was only because of Megatron or Safire that the former SIC had not offlined the bot. Jinx began to get worried as Starscream not only used the Star saber, but drew his own wingblade. Starscream with one weapon was dangerous enough; Starscream with two weapons was deadly and Jinx knew it.

Safire shook her head, feeling confused. "Do what you have to, Safire" Hotshot said rubbing the femme's cat ears.

Safire got angry, Jinx made her a promise and now he broke it. Snarling the femme changed to her Saber-Horse alt mode and ran out the room. She blindly ran past Optimus and Jetfire on her way back to med bay. She broke through the doors and rammed into Jinx causing him to hit the wall. The femme was to angry to feel the pain of Jinx's sword in her side. "You broke a promise Jinx" she hissed "you said when you joined the Autobot saber horses you would stop your killing spree, you lied".

Both Jinx and Safire felt pain in there sparks but they didn't know why.

Both Jinx and Safire felt pain in there sparks but they didn't know why.  
Starscream was shocked when Safire came charging back in, but he knew well enough to stay out of her way when she was mad. Starscream had received many cuts and scrapes after accidentally getting in the angry femme's way. He was smart enough to know not to get in her way on purpose. Starscream watched as Safire continued beating on Jinx. Starscream could only watch as while Safire was stomping on Jinx, blue energon tears leaked from her saddened optics. Something pained her. Starscream, having seen that look many a times from Safire knew not to interrupt, though he wanted to.

Starscream also felt his sparkmate calling to him, telling him to stand down and so Starscream did, still watching as the smaller Safire was beating the slag out of Jinx. Then Starscream remembered something that he had never told the two. Megatron had informed Starscream millions of years ago that Safire and Jinx were sparkmates, though no one was ever to know. Starscream knew their sparks must be hurting as they hurt each other, and after putting his weapons away, Starscream waited for the two to stop fighting. He felt like he was babysitting the two, but he had to let them settle their differences before he would talk to them.

Safire stopped and backed away from Jinx, she knew better then to activate Jinx's darkside. She looked up at Starscream before running off. Jinx got to his feet and disappeared. Moments later Safire tried removing the sword from her side, but it didn't work. She curled up in a corner and fell asleep not wanting to hear from any of the Autobots.

Starscream, not knowing what was going on, went back to his sparkmate, injured and leaking a little energon as the fight had reopened the wound ratchet had just welded up. Starscream did not want to go to Ratchet as he felt Ratchet would never believe him. Starscream, pained and in agony, reached his and his sparkmates quarters. Hotshot was shocked when Starscream passed out right in front of him. Starscream felt like he had failed, he had failed everyone, and now when he no longer had the strength, he hoped that someone would save him, as he knew he needed to stay alive for his sparkmate and the unborn sparklings, but it was getting harder to fight as all Starscream wanted was peace so that he and his sparkmate could raise his sparklings in peace.

Hotshot, shocked at how his sparkmate looked, called out to Safire, but got no response. _What have I done,_ thought Hotshot, _what have i done_. Hotshot, though he was not supposed to, got himself off the couch and lay down next to his sparkmate, hoping and praying that his sparkmate would make it.

Safire slowly woke up and went to her friends' quarters. Shocked and pained she herself nearly passed out. The femme made her way to Starscream and repaired him, she gently shook Starscream and said "You didn't fail anyone, I'm the one who failed everyone I've ever know" she said with a soft smile "you can't leave Hotshot to raise sparklings on his own not with the threat of Jinx and his group. In fact word is he'll be leaving to go home and I'll be following him".

Starscream slowly came online; his sparkmate was lying next to him, crying. Starscream, only moments ago leaking energon, found that he was repaired. He looked up and saw Safire. Then he understood. Starscream slowly lifted himself off the floor and Starscream had Safire help him place Hotshot back on the couch. Hotshot was too upset to say anything, and so the bot just watched as he sparkmate and his friend just stood there. Starscream, having always had lots of respect for Safire gave her a salute and then a hug. The hug was thanks for the repair.

Safire saw the old Starscream that she remembered when she was just a sparkling. With tears in her optics, Safire grabbed Starscream's hand, asking to be walked out. Starscream, after sending a reassuring message to his sparkmate, led Safire to outside the base, and let her go free. It had to be this way, and though screamer was sad, he still had a sparkmate and would soon have a young family to care for. Starscream waved as Safire took off. If only the war could be over, Starscream thought. I can only hope that Safire can convince her sparkmate and her band of Decepticons to give up the war. He did not want to fight them again, but he would if he had to he just hoped he would never have to.

Safire flew into space, looking back only once to see earth. She would never forget earth just like she would never forget Starscream. She hopped one day her and Starscream could become friends but she knew he wouldn't want to. Sadly Safire landed on her home world and wasn't welcomed back.

Meanwhile, Safire's younger sister and daughter to Optimus came flying in. It had been a while sense she saw her father or her mother. Starfire smiled, landing on the ground and switching to her robot mode. Her alt-mode was the same as her half sisters just with wings.

Several months later, things had been quiet on earth. Hotshot and Starscream now had two precious little sparklings; Kryptonight was much like his father, a seeker though the small sparklings coloring was Blue with silver trim. And while Kryptonight was loud and obnoxious, his twin, Slugbug was his opposite in every way. Slugbug was white with Gold trim and had yellow optics. Slugbug was a racer just like his mom, Hotshot. Slugbug was a quiet, loving little sparkling.

Starscream and Hotshot loved both their little sparklings. And even though both knew that Megatron was gone and the Decepticons had been disbanded for the most part, there were still pockets of rogue Decepticons that the two sparkmates kept their optics out for. They wanted there to be no chance that one like Safire's could snatch their precious little sparklings. And so, Either Hotshot and/or Starscream was always with the sparklings, unless they had to work and then another trusted Autobot watched the young ones as all knew these precious sparklings were the biggest targets and no one wanted any harm to come to them.

Starfire sighed walking through the base; she was having a fit trying to find her father. She stopped by Hotshot's and Starscream's room, smiling when she was the sparklings. "They're cute" she said "sorry to barge in like this, I was just looking for my father"

Meanwhile, in space Safire was floating around. She tried settling the war but she only got damaged for it. Half her body was burned and the metal was nearly all the way off. _Starscream I heard about the good news, congrats! Sorry I wasn't there, I had other business. Look I need to ask you a favor. You don't have to but it would be nice _Safire said threw her comm. link.

Starscream and Hotshot did not mind Starfire coming in, as they knew she was only trying to find her father. "Optimus is in the command center" Hotshot told Starfire, and soon, Starfire was off. Hotshot took one look at Starscream and realized that Starscream had received a message from someone. Making sure to take precautions, Hotshot took the little ones into the other room; while Starscream responded to the message he was sent.

_The little ones are precious. I wish you could meet them safely, but I am not sure how that would work out. Thank you, Safire, for the congratulations, but you don't sound so good. Is there something that i can help you with? what is wrong?_ Starscream was worried, for he had always been Safire's guardian, and that did not stop even now when he was an Autobot and had his own little family.

Starfire ran into the command center informing prime about new Decepticons.

_Well right now I'm adrift in space and loosing Energon fast. Is there any way you can get me back to the base safely? I would do it myself but my boosters are damaged. I got to go Jinx just found me... _Safire's end of the line was cut before she could finish what she had to say.

Starscream gave his sparkmate a knowing look and then headed out. Hotshot knew what was going on, and wished speed to the seeker.

Starscream, once outdoors, broke the sound barrier as he raced off to find Safire. Judging by where he had received her last communication, she was near earth. Starscream raced and raced and when he found her, he was appalled, for she was barely online and was unable to function properly. The seeker, knowing it was critical to get her emergency help quickly flew to Safire, picked her up, and then raced like the dickens back to the base. Starscream commed ahead to Ratchet and Red that there was incoming. Starscream knew he only had mere seconds before Jinx would figure out what happened and come after the seeker who was desperately trying to save Safire.

Fortunately, Starscream reached the safety of the base with Safire before Jinx came after him. Starscream ran to the med bay with Safire barely clinging to life in his arms. Hotshot came out with the sparklings in order to help, and while Kryptonight cried, Slugbug watched as his spark was telling him to be ready -ready for what he did not know, but he would be ready.

At the med bay, Ratchet and Red Started working on the downed femme right away, always aware that she could offline at anytime. They kept working. They were able to repair her outward injuries, but her spark wasn't still fluctuating. It was then that little Slugbug crawled up and placed his small hand over Safire's spark. Unseen by all, but felt by Safire, a little jolt came from Slugbug's hands, and Safire's spark started to grow stronger and stopped fluctuating. Safire slowly came back online, much to the surprise of all those around her, including Starscream and Hotshot. She could not believe it, but she was alive - she did not know how, but she was alive.

Safire was a bit shocked at still being online. She could see all going on, on her right side, but everything on her left was black. She couldn't hear that well, no thanks to Starscream's thrusters, and to top it all off she was expecting as well. "Slag that accursed Jinx" Safire whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Jinx started to enter earth to finish what he began. There was one reason to the whole war and it was Safire. If she had just joined one side for good her and Jinx wouldn't have made a war but no she had to be neutral.

Starfire paced outside of med bay knowing something was heading towards earth. She didn't want to go in because of the sparklings but she didn't want Jinx to be led to them either.

Hotshot, after seeing that Safire was online, took the sparklings out of the room and quickly hid with them in a safe hiding place. It was not cowardly; it was being safe, as the sparklings were precious.

Meanwhile, Starscream watched as Safire came online, wondering what happened. Starscream could tell he had gotten her here in time, but he did not realize that with as fast as his jet mode could fly, that his thrusters had temporarily made Safire deaf, but then he also did not know how sensitive her audio receptors were. Safire was happy to be alive, but she still could not see how.

Starfire, upon realizing that something was coming commed Optimus, as all needed to make sure the little sparklings were safe. Optimus contacted Starscream and Starscream informed Prime that the sparklings were safe with Hotshot and Override, and were well-hidden. Now all the Autobots could do was sit and wait. Safire, a bot of action, did not care for the sit and wait, but being in the shape she was, she had no choice.

Safire shook her head getting her hearing back. "Okay note to self cover audio's next time you fly with Starscream" she said with a bit of a laugh. She yawned and nearly fell into recharge before Starfire woke her up.

Jinx had landed outside and had opened fire on Starfire. Why, no one knew and no one knew how Starfire could stand such a beating.

Safire knew that Jinx was after her, but she wasn't afraid of him. Why couldn't the big dolt just stop fighting and trying to kill others. The war is over, Megatron is dead. There should be peace, but she did not feel any of it.

Starscream, upon seeing Starfire, became enraged. Starfire was but little more than a sparkling (compared to Starscream) and Jinx had no qualms about trying to kill a youngling. Not only a youngling, but a female youngling. Starscream was not going to stand around for that. Starscream had the unfortunate task of informing Prime. This was not going to be easy.

Meanwhile, Override and Hotshot watched over little Kryptonight and Slugbug. Kryptonight was asleep, but unknown to all, Slugbug was recording this whole thing into his little processor. And being the quiet one, Slugbug slipped away, grabbing his twin with him, as Slugbug instinctively knew it would be better for the little ones to hide in the vent tunnels, which were only big enough for sparklings to go through. Hotshot and Override had not noticed the twins leaving, but Slugbug somehow knew that where they were was not safe and crawled off, lugging his recharging brother with him, and once the two were far into the vent, Slugbug used his lights to find just the right spot, and then curled up with his brother. No one, and i mean no one, would find them here. And when little Slugbug fell into recharge, the tunnel once again became dark, making the little ones even safer.

The only reason Jinx still had his spark set on killing Safire and her half sister was because both betrayed him and his team. The only way for true peace was for either Safire or Jinx to be destroyed.

Safire knew what her fate was going to be but right now she wasn't going to let her younger half sister be destroyed. She knew she shouldn't fight when she was recovering but her sister was in trouble nothing was going to stop her. She slid off the berth and ran out the doors. Both her and her half sister hid behind a large bolder to keep from being hit.

Jinx growled changing to his robot mode and drawing his sword. He was hoping to draw Safire out into the open. Unknown to him Safire wasn't coming out in to the open. She was waiting for orders on what to do.

Meanwhile, Prime was enraged, as Starscream informed the commander of what had happened. Prime, though, calmed down; as he realized that he needed a plan. That was why he was a Prime, he knew how to create a plan based on the information he received and he was not going to jump the gun.

Meanwhile, Hotshot and Override still lay hidden, but when they looked around, they panicked as the little ones had disappeared. Hotshot passed out while Override called to Starscream to inform him that the little sparklings were missing. Since no one knew where the little ones were, the whole base went on high alert. This was not good.

Starscream was now even angrier. Not only did a female youngling get attacked by Jinx, Starscream's own sparklings were missing. Starscream, not realizing that Jinx did not even know about the sparklings, was more than ever determined to kill Jinx, as he assumed that the traitor had taken his own sparklings. Anger raged in the seeker. _I will get him _, he thought, _I will, and when i do, he will die._

Jinx could tell the base was in a frenzy, what about he didn't know. Safire figured Jinx would have called for back-up by now but not a single rebel showed up.

Angered, Safire sent her half sister into the base to find the sparklings while she kept Jinx busy.

Jinx spotted Starfire and opened fired on her. Only a few shots fit the young femme as she escaped into the safety of the base. "Hey slag for breath looking for me?" Safire asked opening fire on her enemy. Startled, the black mech took cover and waited.

Meanwhile, Starfire ran through the base trying to find her father.

Little Slugbug and Kryptonight were safe, but only Slugbug knew it. The two little ones, feeling more safe than usual, fell into a deep recharge in the tunnel that Slugbug had crawled into. Slugbug knew in his spark that they were safe. He just had no idea how much havoc that he would create by sneaking off with his brother into the safe area that they found.

Meanwhile, Starscream was furious. His sparkmate was passed out, his sparklings were missing, jinx was attacking Safire, and the "bolts for brains" had harmed Starfire. It was getting harder and harder for Starscream to contain his rage, as his energon boiled. _I will kill him _, he thought, _I will kill the glitch myself_, thought Starscream and he picked up the Star Saber and headed toward the outside of the base.

Meanwhile, Starfire reached Prime, and he could see the places where Jinx had attacked her. But before Prime could even address his daughter, he got word that a exceptionally enraged seeker was going outside of the base, and no one was willing to stop the seeker as the rage that showed in the seeker's optics meant business. Prime was worried as he more so than anyone except Hotshot knew that once the Seeker was like that, there was hell to pay to whoever caused it. Prime realized he had to stop the seeker before the Seeker was injured or worse, killed.

Starfire nodded her head to her father knowing he was the only one who could stop Starscream. She stepped to the side allowing her father to move. She was still too young to understand the war fully.

Meanwhile, Safire hid behind a rock trying to keep out of sight. She had lost her weapon, vocal cords, and she was half blind. She spotted Starscream and wanted to beg him to let fate destroy her. She had no reason to live anymore and she wasn't needed anymore. Starfire could fill her shoes when she was old enough to get more training.

Prime caught up with Starscream. Optimus tried his best to stop the seeker, but nothing doing. Starscream was gone, anger raged, controlling his processor. There was only one bot that could stop the seeker now, and the little one suddenly woke. Slugbug left his brother in the tunnel, and headed toward the pained spark. While the little one was too little to understand, he just knew he was needed, and so Slugbug suddenly appeared in front of Screamer, seemingly out of nowhere. Starscream suddenly stopped as his own little sparkling stood in his way. Slugbug ran up to his dad and gave his dad a hug. And Starscream bent down to pick up his little sparkling and the anger subsided as Starscream realized his precious sparklings were safe.

And Prime was shocked that the little white and gold sparkling was able to stop the fully enraged seeker, but then Prime knew what it was like to be a parent, and was then able to understand how the little one was able to stop his father. Starscream still wanted to run outside to save Safire, but now he was using his processors instead of his emotions.

Starscream left Slugbug with Prime while Starscream continued to head out of the base, not enraged, but still feeling it his duty to defend the pregnant Safire. (Starscream found out from the medic). Even if Safire did not want to remain online, the sparkling deserved to be born. Starscream still felt it was his duty to protect Safire and that was what he was planning to do.

Starfire ran back to her father, shocked to see Starscream peaceful. The femme had no time to speak to her father, she was hell bent on helping her sister. She ran outside and went to Safire's side. She had learned how to repair wounds from watching Ratchet. She quickly repaired her sisters vocal cords, "better?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks" Safire replied quietly, her vocal cords where still adjusting. Starfire nodded and stayed with her sister just in case Starscream couldn't keep Jinx busy.

Jinx glared at Starscream, "Well look who finally decided to show up. I thought you where Safire's guardian or so her father told me, or is that not so?" he said, spying Slugbug.

Starscream was angry, but then he looked where Jinx's optics were and saw Slugbug. Oh no. the little sparkling was outside and in deadly danger. But before Starscream could save the little one, Jazz and Prowl came racing out and grabbed the little sparkling. Slugbug could still watch what was going on, but now Prowl and Jazz had him safely in their arms. Jinx realized that the sparkling was Starscream's kid, and realized that he was in trouble as the look in Starscream's optics flared with an anger than Jinx had never seen before, but not being one to back down, Jinx waited for the fight that was to come.

But before anything could happen, a bright light enveloped all the transformers on the battlefield. Unknown to all, primus, who wanted peace and this last little skirmish to stop, was using the power he had blessed Slugbug with to stop the fight. Bots were frozen in place, all except Slugbug.

Slugbug climbed down from the arms he was in. and without fully understanding what he was doing walked up to Jinx, completely unafraid. Jinx was startled as he was unable to move and could see the little sparkling was possessed by the power of primus. _oh crap_ thought Jinx _what is going on? _

Starscream was scared as his precious little sparkling walked up to the black bot. Starscream did not know what to expect, but hoped that this would not end with Slugbug offline.

Safire shined a bright blue before being able to move again. Her own creator and cousin wanted peace among Safire's kind. She moved towards Slugbug and picked him up in her arms. She then moved towards Jinx before reaching around the back of Jinx's neck and allowing him to move. The femme put Slugbug down but told him he was safe and in no danger. Before Jinx could get away or attack Safire, the red femme kissed her ex. It was no normal kiss; it was a kiss of peace.

Another bright light flashed and Jinx was gone. Safire picked Slugbug up again and waited for the others to unfreeze. She felt like the world had dies and it was haunting.

Something is Safire's spark told her to return home as soon as possible. She would have flown off at that moment, yet something was holding her to earth. She had so many friends, how could she leave them?

The light suddenly went away as soon as it came. The other transformers shook their heads, as if coming out of a trance. Prowl and Jazz were scared as little Slugbug was no longer with them and they did not want to face Starscream's wrath, but they soon found that little Slugbug was safe, but passed out in Safire's arms. Prime and Starscream shook their heads, and noticed the scene. Jinx was no longer there, but Safire was holding little Slugbug. The little one was still online, but had passed out due to being young, only a few months old, but helping to bring peace. Starscream went up to Safire, who was crying as she looked at the little sparkling who helped save her. Safire was now able to see how precious little sparklings were, and she was determined now to carry her own sparkling to term.

Meanwhile, Hotshot had roused after passing out and after hearing little clicks and chirps of a scared sparkling. Hotshot then noticed a vent tunnel. Hotshot sent in Override because Hotshot was far too big to see what was going on. Override barely fit, as she had to belly crawl into the tunnel.

Suddenly, a terrified little blue and silver seekerling came and grabbed a hold of her. She slowly backed, and both she and Hotshot were surprised when Kryptonight came out, scared but unharmed. Hotshot relaxed a little until he realized that Slugbug was missing. This was not good as the bot passed out again.

Starscream took Slugbug's little sleeping form from Safire's arms; and Starscream hugged his little one tightly. Safire watched as she remembered when Starscream used to do that with her when she was little. Only now did she understand how precious little sparklings were. Her own life was saved by a little sparkling who did not know her, but had felt the call and answered it.

Safire walked away from the family letting them reunite with one another. She headed back into the base and found her friend.

"Passed out again?" Safire asked Override "tell him Slugbug is with Starscream" with that she turned and walked away again. She headed to her corner. She sat down and fell into a light recharge. She hoped no one would come looking for her.

Starscream, noticing that Safire had curled up into recharge, went over and kneeled down by the femme. She was just like he remembered her. Starscream gently stroked her cheek and in Cybertronian, sang her the song that he had so many years ago to get her to fall asleep.

After finishing, Starscream backed away and watched over Safire slumber from a distance, as he waited for little Slugbug to arouse. Starscream, realizing that Hotshot had passed out, sent his sparkmate a message so that Hotshot knew both Slugbug and Kryptonight were safe.

Starscream was greatly relieved first when Slugbug woke up and then when Prime came up to him and looked down at the little one. Starscream took one look at Optimus and realized that Optimus wanted to hold Slugbug as a way of saying thanks. Starscream knew Slugbug was picky with who held him, but Starscream was not going to deny Prime the chance to hold the little one.

And so Starscream handed little Slugbug over to Optimus, and much to Starscream's surprise, Slugbug did not scream or cry, but he hugged the leader, his little arms barely able to connect around the leader's neck. Prime was touched, as he had never had any sparkling, other than his own, take to him so quickly, especially one as picky as Slugbug. As the hug ended, Optimus looked into the little one's optics and saw wisdom as well as curiosity. This little one was going to be one heck of a transformer when he grew up, but for now, he was a precious little sparkling.

Safire continued to sleep, dreaming of what was to come in a short five months. She also wondered where Jinx really had gone. Maybe he finally decided to give up and bring peace, or maybe he was just waiting for the right time to strike again. The femme would have to wait and find out, but for now she was safe in the Autobot's base.


	2. Chapter 2

Safire sat in her corner, watching her sparkling run up and down the hallway. The sparkling femme was very high strung like a seeker but had her mother's manners. The sparkling was red and gold and Safire called her Luckywing. She called her that for a reason; one she loved to fly and two she almost didn't make it. Both she and Safire both nearly offlined but thanks to Red Alert and Ratchet both mother and daughter made it.

Luckywing spun around and ran back to her mother before stopping dead in her tracks. She looked around and chirped before taking off again. Without noticing she ran right into Starscream. She fell backwards and started to cry. Safire looked up from her thoughts, seeing Luckywing crying.

Since Slugbug and Kryptonight were the only other sparklings at the base, Luckywing spent a lot of time with the twins. And while Kryptonight was a little wild, Slugbug was quiet and gentle. And because Slugbug was always around and careful Safire was not worried about little Luckywing playing with the twins.

Starscream and Hotshot were expecting once again. Fortunately for Hotshot, it is a single sparkling. Safire was surprised to learn that Hotshot was expecting, but Safire was glad that soon there would be another little sparkling running around. All the Autobots were always watching the little ones while she went to clear her mind.

Safire continued watching as her little femme played with Slugbug and Kryptonight. Kryptonight had learned the hard way to obey Safire, and always behaved when around Luckywing as Kryptonight never wanted to be left out.  
Luckywing got up and chased after Kryptonight. She was right now the youngest of the three but she acted like she was the oldest. As the tree played Luckywing would dart behind her mother when things got rough.

On this particular day something bugged Safire and everyone knew it. The normally happy femme was moody and depressed. "Luckywing stay here" She said getting to her feet and walking out the bas. She called Starscream and asked him to watch the three sparklings.

Hotshot and Starscream made their way over. Hotshot took over watching the young ones, always reminding Kryptonight to be gentle with Slugbug and Luckywing as both were smaller than the little seekerling. Hotshot was more than happy to watch the little ones, and took all three of them to the recreation room as he knew the three had a good time cheering up some of the older bots, such as Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, Ratchet, and Wheeljack, as well as others.

Starscream hung back, hoping to talk to Safire, as he had seen the hurt and worried look in her optics. Starscream was unable to catch Safire as when he reached the outside of the base, she flew away. There was obviously something bothering her, but Starscream was not one to press her, as he had learned long ago that if she needed him, she would let him know, and so with the concerned spark of a guardian, Starscream returned to the recreation room, joining in the fun with the three sparklings. And though Starscream was having fun, he could not help but feel that something was bothering Safire, as he had been her guardian since she was born. He could only hope that whatever was bothering Safire, she would be safe on her journey.

Luckywing darted behind a couch in the rec. room. She was hiding from the others.

Meanwhile, Safire got as high in the sky as she could before gliding. She thought her home would be at peace, boy was she wrong. One of her team members told her Jinx had gotten worse and would return to kill Safire or Starfire if not both. The red femme allowed herself a crash landing. It didn't damage her but it did bug her ears. She slid under and oak tree and began singing. She had a sweet voice, almost like honey. She silently cried to herself as she sang, but after a while she had to stop because she was crying so badly.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Hotshot took the three little sparklings out of the recreation room, as they were tired. Kryptonight was over Hotshot's shoulder, while Slugbug who had a protective arm snaked around Luckywing, and was curled up in Starscream's arms. Knowing that the little ones would recharge better in their berths, Starscream and Hotshot returned to their quarters. Unable to release Slugbug's grip, Starscream set Slugbug and Luckywing in Slugbug's berth, while Kryptonight was set in his own.

Once down in the berth, Slugbug instinctively curled more around the smaller Luckywing. Luckywing, feeling safe, curled up and snuggled closer to Slugbug, feeling the extra warmth from Slugbug's spark. Kryptonight snored away, but Luckywing hardly noticed as she was lulled into recharge once again by Slugbug's steady pulse. Starscream and Hotshot did not like the idea of putting the two little ones in the same crib, but not having a choice they were happy at least that she was with Slugbug because Kryptonight had been known to move around in his sleep, crushing stuff in his way.

And while the little ones were sleeping, Hotshot and Starscream watched and talked. And after they finished talking about the twins, Luckywing, and the unborn sparkling, they got talking about Safire. Hotshot learned from his bondmate about Safire's rocky past. And with each new thing Hotshot learned, he was surprised. Starscream even told of her tumultuous birth as well as the birth and instant death of Safire's sister Purplehaze. Hotshot, having learned that Starscream was Safire's guardian from the moment she was born, could now see and understand why Starscream was so protective of her; she was like a daughter to him.

Safire got to her feet and headed back towards base. She spied the entrance of the base and stopped she didn't know if she wanted to go back inside or not. After a few moments the femme walked into the base and went to her corner. She curled up in the corner but didn't sleep she just thought something's over.

Meanwhile, Luckywing was enjoying being with her new friends. She wondered why Slugbug grew so attached to her besides the fact she was similar to her.

Slugbug awoke from his nap long before Kryptonight or Luckywing did. Since Luckywing was smaller than he was, Slugbug felt it was his job to make sure the young femme stayed safe. Slugbug left the little femme asleep while he went to check on his brother. And since Slugbug found them both asleep, Slugbug played quietly, as had become his custom as he always woke before his twin and he enjoyed the few minutes of quiet solitude before his obnoxious brother woke up and started wreaking havoc. The other little sparklings were asleep, when Slugbug noticed something was wrong, his mom Hotshot was screaming in pain. Uh oh, thought Slugbug, the new sparkling must becoming.

Meanwhile, Starscream stood outside and looked up at the sky. Something was not right and he knew it, but he could not place his finger on it. If only she had stayed, thought Starscream, she would be so much safer. But Starscream had to remember that the little one he had been guardian over was now grown into a full grown adult. She now made her own decisions, but Starscream still missed the little one he had played with and watched so long ago, and then he remembered his own sparklings and headed back inside. Boy was Starscream going to be in for a surprise.

Safire pouted as she watched Starscream go back inside. "Star-" she stopped in mid-word and sighed. She knew he thought she left but she didn't really leave, she only went a few miles out. The femme walked back into base and back to the corner she was always in.

Luckywing woke up being able to tell something wasn't right with Hotshot. She didn't know what to do, so she slid off Slugbug's berth and walked up to Slugbug.  
Starscream went inside, knowing that something was wrong in his spark. He wanted to stay outside and wait for Safire to return, but something in his spark made him go inside. Something was wrong, but he could not figure out what it was. All the seeker knew was that he needed to head to his shared quarters.  
Meanwhile, at the family quarters, little Luckywing and Slugbug took one look at Hotshot and knew something was wrong. Luckywing, being smaller and younger, looked to Slugbug as if asking what they should do. Slugbug told Luckywing to go get the medics while Slugbug remained here with his mother. Little Luckywing ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, as she knew that she had a very important task.

Once she arrived at the med bay, little Luckywing got a hold of Ratchet and Red alert. Due to her incessant pleading, they followed her out of the med bay and to Starscream and Hotshot's quarters. Starscream was still always off, but Hotshot needed help. Upon arriving, the medics noticed that Slugbug was covered in oil. One thought then hit both the medics Oh shit, the little one is coming.  
Luckywing stood at the door and waited. She crossed her arms across her chest before running out the door and to where her mom normally was.

"Mom!" Luckywing chirped hugging her mom. Safire sighed and gently hugged her daughter back. "Where's the others?" she asked. Her daughter pointed to Hotshot's quarters. "Oh, that means the other sparkling is coming" the older femme said.

Safire realized then why Starscream went back inside, his sparkmate was giving birth. Luckywing was curious, and so Luckywing headed inside the quarters where Slugbug picked her up so she could see the birth of the newest little sparkling.

When the orange, green, and black sparkling came out, Luckywing squealed in joy as she was excited. Hotshot delivered just as Starscream came in the room. Starscream was very surprised, but as soon as he saw the little one, he named the little one Snowseeker. Ratchet and Red, having helped deliver the newborn, left after making sure mom and sparkling were healthy. Luckywing just stared as she saw the precious new sparkling, excited to have a new playmate.  
Luckywing, after having seen the newborn sparkling, went back to her mother to tell her about the birth. Safire was pleased that both mom and newborn were healthy. Luckywing, tired once more, curled up next to her mother to rest.

At that point, Starscream came out of the room, holding little Snowseeker. Safire was finally able to get a look at the new little one as Starscream introduced the little mech to her. Safire was surprised at the coloration, but said nothing as she realized just how precious the sparkling was. Safire could only hope that for now her precious little sparklings, as well as the others would remain safe. But that would not be the case in too much longer, as Jinx was still on his quest.

Luckywing chirped happily as her mother put her in her lap. "I'm happy for you Starscream, as well as Hotshot. Just a warning; while I was out I could have swore to seen Jinx but I don't know maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me" Safire said.

Meanwhile, about five miles away from the base a dark presence watched the Autobot grounds. He knew of Hotshot's new sparklings thanks to a teammate of his called, Gizmo. Not only was Gizmo Jinx's brother but he was also related to Jetfire; not as a son but a cousin.

"Jinx sir, Safire won't be out for the rest of the day" Gizmo said, his voice suggesting he was just a year or two older then Starfire. "That's fine we'll wait of maybe we'll draw her out" Jinx replied calmly, he knew how to draw Safire out.

Starscream and Hotshot were enjoying their new sparkling, Snowseeker, who only a few hours old and already was learning who mom and dad were, as well as who Slugbug and Kryptonight were, although Kryptonight wanted little to do with this pile of machinery that all it did was eat, sleep, pee, and puke. Slugbug, however, took a much more interactive approach, and was encouraged to do so by his parents.  
Meanwhile, Safire and Luckywing slept, safe at least for the moment. Jetfire checked on the two, but finding the two in a sound recharge, did not feel like getting torn to shreds, and let the two rest. Slugbug, having gotten tired of playing with his little brother, went to look for little Luckywing, just to make sure she was ok.

Not knowing the spot where Safire and Luckywing liked to curl up, Slugbug unknowingly headed through a tunnel to outside the safety of the base. And even though the Decepticons were no longer a threat, the little sparkling did not realize that he made the perfect bait for a trap. All Jinx had to do now was wait and watch, as Starscream and Hotshot were used to Slugbug wandering off and coming back, they did not know the little one was in any danger at all. Kryptonight, too tired, ignored the connection with his twin brother. Luckywing, sensing danger, woke up and woke Safire up. Something was very wrong.

Safire groggily woke up and got to her feet. What was driving her spark into a frenzy? The femme smelled Slugbug outside and went to find him. When she did Jinx was getting ready to pounce. Safire, already in her alt-mode, screamed and lunged at the black mech who was also in his alt-mode.

Luckywing screeched and ran outside and into Gizmo's arms. The black and red mech covered Luckywing's mouth as he moved to grab Slugbug.

Sensing trouble Starfire bolted into Starscream's room. "Starscream! I think Slugbug and Luckywing are in danger" she said panicked and out of breath.  
Starscream was swearing and could have kicked himself, as he had failed to watch out for little Slugbug. Starscream raced outside, but it was too late, as Gizmo had already captured not only Luckywing, but also Slugbug. Slugbug, being the quiet one, said nothing, as he was captured, figuring it was his own fault. Luckywing was struggling desperate to get free, but no dice, Gizmo had both in his hands as he took off to the meeting place that he and Jinx had settled on.

Meanwhile, Safire and Jinx continued fighting until Jinx saw that Gizmo had captured two little sparklings. Not caring that they had taken an extra one, Jinx's faceplate held a sinister grin when he realized that he had captured Luckywing. His plan was working too well. Unfortunately for Jinx, he did not realize that the other little sparkling they had captured was a twin and could give away their location without anyone being aware.

Meanwhile, Safire and Starscream stared at each other, realizing the awful truth; their little sparklings had been taken by a savage. The question now was how to get the little sparklings back home safely. Only Safire was aware that it may take her life to save the little ones, as Starscream had no idea what to do as he had fought jinx before, but now that there were sparklings involved, he was not sure what to do.

Jinx smirked as Luckywing screamed trying to get free of her captors grasp. "I have a bad feeling about this" Gizmo said earning a smack on the back of his helm. "Oh shut it, Jinx knows what he's doing" Jinx's SIC said. "No he's right, we must be on guard. Safire will come after us and will bring Starscream with her" Jinx said placing the screaming Sparkling in a cage with Slugbug.  
"This was my entire fault" Safire said sadly "just as I was earning everyone's trust I blow it". The femme covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Everything that had happened was her fault.

"I'll get them back, I swear. Even if I must die for them" she said.

Starscream could see that Safire was in a lot of pain. And before she could take off, Starscream put a reassuring hand on Safire's shoulder.

"We will get them back" Screamer said "but i am not letting you go alone especially since we don't know where they have gone."

Safire looked up at Starscream, and even though now he was no longer a Decepticon, she could see that no matter how old she got, he would still act as a guardian for her, but he became more of a friend and less of a guardian now that she was old enough to defend herself.

Meanwhile, Hotshot was worried. He had no idea what had happened to little Slugbug, but Kryptonight was acting strange, stranger than he ever had before. The little one kept repeating the same word over and over again. Hotshot, concerned, contacted Starscream. Starscream was worried as well, and when Starscream told Safire the word, she flipped. Starscream realized that somehow, that word was connected with the missing sparklings.

Safire's spark ran cold at the mention of the word. Only Jinx would take them there, only he would put the sparklings in that much danger, and before Starscream was ready, Safire took off with Starscream struggling to keep up. Obviously, the word meant something to Safire, and Starscream was going along as back up.

Safire nearly screamed as she got near a cave. Inside Gizmo and another large mech stood guard over Slugbug and Luckywing. Safire landed out of sight ready to rip Jinx's spark out of his chest threw his tail pipe.

"Well, well, well look who came to rescue the sparklings" Jinx hissed standing on top the cave. Safire's energon boiled as she stared up at Jinx. The black mech smirked, "I hope you know this is your day of reckoning" he said with an evil laugh.

Safire looked towards Starscream almost like she was saying "rescue the sparklings. I'll take care of him".

Starscream, although it pained him to let Safire make her own decisions, was not foolhardy enough to argue here and now with the angry femme, as Starscream had learned long ago that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and so Starscream snuck in to rescue the little sparklings. Gizmo and Jinx, too busy with Safire, did not realize that she had brought someone to help her.

Slugbug saw his father, but before Luckywing could scream, Slugbug covered her mouth lightly; telling Luckywing in no uncertain terms not to give their rescuer away or they would not be rescued. Luckywing was not happy to be silenced, but when she saw her mommy fighting Jinx and Gizmo, Luckywing finally understood, and Little Slugbug could finally take his hand off her mouth, just as Starscream grabbed the two little sparklings, quickly leaving the cave before quietly transforming to take the little ones to safety.

Safire briefly looked at Starscream before he took off with the little ones as if to say "take care of the sparklings for me" and though Starscream was hesitant to leave Safire, he realized that two little lives were in his hands, and so he took off, hoping that he could come back and save Safire from Jinx and Gizmo by fighting the two with her or for her, but little did the seeker know that by the time he returned from making sure the little ones were safe, that it would be too late to save Safire.

Safire finally made up her mind to retreat but Jinx had other plans for the femme. Using his tail like a lasso, he wrapped it around Safire's neck; pulling her backwards. Enraged the femme spun around to face Jinx. Already in her alt-mode the femme leaped at Jinx, that was a fatal mistake.

The black mech used his tail blade like a spear, stabbing it thru Safire's spark. The red and blue femme screamed falling to the ground, the blade still in her chest and spark. Jinx snickered walking off, "mission complete" he said, leaving the femme to die.

Starscream blazed back to the cave, after leaving the two little sparklings in the care of his sparkmate. But when he arrived, he found he was too late, Safire the precious femme he had been guardian of ever since she was sparked, was mortally wounded. Starscream went over to her wounded frame, and gently lifted her head and neck off the ground, holding her body in an almost fetal position. Safire's spark was growing weaker by the minute, but Starscream did not want the femme to die alone. And so he held her until her last breath.

"Take care of Luckywing for me" said the dying Safire, "be her guardian as I go to now join the Matrix."

"My sparkmate and I will watch out for her, just like i always watched out for you all those years. And unlike you, I will not fail her." Replied the saddened Starscream.

"You failed no one," retorted Safire, "this was my choice and my destiny. You sacrificed yourself to destroy Megatron to save your sparklings and the universe, and I did this to save my sparkling and the universe. You must remember, you failed no one, as I go to join my father."

Starscream watched as Safire offlined her optics for the last time. Starscream, not usually one to show emotions, leaked energon from his optics. But her remembered Safire's words, and now it was his and his sparkmates job to be guardian to little Luckywing. Starscream picked up Safire's unmoving body, after removing the spear that had cut right through her spark, and flew off.

He landed back near the Autobot base, with Safire's unmoving form in his arms. Optimus, Starfire, and Hotshot were there to greet Starscream, but when they saw Safire's unmoving form, they wept. Little Luckywing had no idea what was going on, but she could no longer feel her mommy. Slugbug, feeling little Luckywing's hurting spark, gave the little one a big hug, allowing Luckywing to cry into his chassis.

Luckywing pulled away from Slugbug and bolted back into the base. The femme slowed to a stop in the corner she and her mother would always sleep in and play in. The sparkling hit her knees and continued crying. She ran a tiny hand down one of the walls that had Safire's name carved into it along with her favorite saying; Don't do what others tell you, do what you think is right.  
On this dreadful day that saying was so true, Safire wasn't told to get killed she choose to fight and ended up dying. Now she never believed in fighting but Safire would fight when it was necessary or when she or someone else's life was in danger. She gave her life for her sparkling, in hopes Jinx wouldn't attack the Autobots but boy did she mess up.

Starfire kept crying wondering why Safire went and got killed. Why hadn't she ran? Or why hadn't Starscream saved her?

Starscream wandered off to a favorite location that only he and his sparkmate knew he likes to go when something upset him. He was so angry at himself, why couldn't he have saved both the sparklings and Safire. He just could not believe it. His spark ached as he thought of all the wonderful memories he had with Safire. From the moment she was born and he held her little form in his arms until the day she lay dying in his arms. Life had come full circle, but he questioned it - why did she have to die and what could have I done to save her. And, away from prying optics, Starscream cried.

Slugbug left Luckywing alone, knowing she needed space and time for her own form of grieving. And Slugbug, though he really had never known Safire, found himself in a secret tunnel, his favorite spot to hide, and cried as the pain in his spark grew too much for him. He wanted to heal the hurt so bad, but all he could do was cry himself into recharge.

Starfire looked around, leaking energon tears, and hoping to find Starscream, but she was unable to. Starfire was upset - for she could not understand why Starscream had let Safire die. It was not until Starfire was told that Slugbug and Luckywing were saved by Starscream that she realized that it was not that Starscream did not try, it was that the first priority was to save the precious little sparklings. Starfire ran to the corner that Safire loved to curl up in and found little Luckywing curled up and in tears. Starfire reached out to Luckywing, and Luckywing jumped into Starfire's arms, needing comfort but not wanting it from just anybody.

And after honoring her memory and coming to terms with what happened, Starscream returned to the base, only to find Hotshot desperately looking for Slugbug. The little one, who offered comfort to others, was struggling to find his own comfort and peace as the little one lay curled up in the tunnel, far away from prying optics. Only Primus knew where the little one was, as no one else knew where to look. Slugbug was in a precarious position, as he tried to make sense of all that had happened.

Jinx wandered around near the outside of headquarters. He seemed happy for what he did; he snickered seeing a grieving Starfire. "Don't worry Starfire you'll be next" he said looking to get back at the Autobot's leader.

Starfire forced herself to look outside, she could have sworn she saw her sister but she knew it wasn't her. The young femme tiredly got to her feet with Luckywing still crying in her arms. "I swear Jinx, If I ever find you you'll be dead, I swear" the femme cursed before taking Luckywing into her quarters.

Meanwhile, Starscream, with heavy spark, looked for his little sparkling. It occurred to the seeker that the little one went to those his little spark felt was the most in need, and upon realizing this, Starscream silently released what he was feeling deep within his spark, hoping to draw out his little sparkling. Slugbug, from his favorite idling spot, woke up heading toward the distressed spark, not knowing whose it was, but knowing he was needed. Starscream, heard little footsteps coming his way, but from where, the seeker could only guess. Before the Seeker knew what had happened, little Slugbug was right in front of him, asking to be held. The seeker, realizing his plan had worked, could feel the comfort his own little sparkling was trying to give him. And having found his precious little sparkling, Starscream calmed down, and headed back to Hotshot.  
Meanwhile, Starfire brought little Luckywing to Optimus, hoping that the Autobot Leader could help protect the little one while Starfire did what she needed to do for her sister's honor. Optimus, although he did not like what Starfire was going to do, was unable to stop her as she left. Optimus had learned early on that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and so, although he did not want Starfire to go, he did not stop her either. Luckywing, feeling Optimus's warm presence, curled up in a ball, and fell into recharge.

Starfire, stormed out of the base her hands balled into fists. When she reached outside she changed to her alt-mode and took off full blast to where she last saw Jinx.

Meanwhile, Luckywing stirred from her nap and looked around.  
Starscream was overjoyed as he reunited with his family, even though the pain from losing Safire was still fresh in his spark. But Hotshot, realizing what had happened, tried his best to help the seeker.

Meanwhile, Starfire was blazing after Jinx, determined that He would pay for what he had done. The only question in Starfire's mind was how shall i end it?  
Meanwhile, Luckywing found herself in Optimus Prime's arms and while she was not very fond of being held, she realized that Starfire had left her here for a reason, and so rather than fight it, Luckywing put up with it, hoping that Starfire would return safe and sound, just like Optimus did.

Starfire sought out Jinx but waited for him to be alone and when he was, Starfire made her move. Both mech and femme fought for a good while before, just like her sister, Jinx used his tail blade and rammed it into Starfire's spark. The femme screamed and crashed to the ground pretending to be dead.

Luckywing jumped a bit looking up at Optimus. "Starfire, Danger" was all she would say hopping for the leader to understand what she was trying to say.

Meanwhile, Jinx stayed near Starfire knowing she wasn't dead which drew him to start tearing her apart.  
Optimus, realizing exactly what Luckywing was saying, left the little one with Hotshot while grabbing Starscream and a few others to rescue poor little Starfire. Optimus, furious as to what had happened, prayed that he could reach Starfire before she went offline.

Starfire continued to protect herself, and though she was not offline, she knew something Jinx did not; Optimus Prime and other Autobots were on their way, including Starscream who, feeling bad for having failed Safire was not going to fail Starfire if he could help. The only question was would the Autobot force reach Starfire in time?

Starfire growled struggling to her feet. "No, no, no you're not going anywhere" Jinx said forcing the femme back on to her gut, which in forced the spear further into her spark.

"Jinx! Jinx... JINX!" Gizmo yelled "the Autobots are coming! And it's not just one. To make matters worse Optimus is with them, and-"

"Shut up! We'll wait for them to come find us" Jinx said. Starfire's smile faded when she heard her captors talking.

And while Optimus and the others headed for the meeting spot, unknown to all even the Autobots, two bumbling former Decepticons were coming through the brush. Not knowing what was going on, but not ones to let femmes be oppressed by bigger mechs, demolisher and Cyclonus fired at Gizmo and Jinx, catching the two completely off guard, and Jinx was pissed. Now he was fighting a two front war as Cyclonus and Demolisher came from one side while Optimus, Starscream and the others came from the other. Gizmo panicked, as he was worried, but Jinx, still determined to Kill Starfire, did not move even as the shots from Cyclonus hit him in very tender spots.

Optimus and Starscream, as well as the others were shocked as they saw that Jinx and Gizmo were already involved in fighting, but determined not to let Starfire suffer the same fate as Safire, Optimus and Starscream started firing, as they could see Starfire struggling to remain online.  
"This is going to end badly" Starfire said cursing in her mind. "Maybe I shouldn't have done this" she said.

A couple of Jinx's team members decided to show up for the little brawl. Now both sides had opened fired on one another. "This is stupid" Gizmo thought "we shouldn't be fighting, Safire was right"  
Optimus, watching all that was going on, studied the fight, as he was not one to make rash decisions. His spark ached as Starfire was fighting her hardest to stay online. Starscream was going directly after Jinx, as he was the only bot with any experience in dealing with the renegade. Optimus could only hope that Starscream survived, for his little sparklings sake.

It did not look good, as the Autobots and Starscream had wanted peace, as did Demolisher and Cyclonus, but they were no closer in getting what they wanted. What would it take to end this pointless war?  
Gizmo growled retreating with an idea in mind. A few other mechs followed leaving Jinx and his SIC alone. "Seem familiar?" Starfire teased. "Shut up!" Jinx yelled jumping at the smaller femme but she was way too fast for him but not for Gizmo. The younger mech jumped at Starfire and pinned her on her back. "Play along" he said.

Meanwhile, somewhere far off in the galaxy Safire's old group awoke. The group flew down to the battle and put them self's between the Autobots and Jinx. The large group growled warning Jinx and he took it. Starfire smiled as Jinx ran off.  
Optimus was relieved that Starfire was online, but Optimus handed Starfire off to Starscream as Starscream was the only one fast enough to get the injured bot back to the med bay before she could go offline. Optimus was surprised by Safire's group, but waited for them to approach, as he did not have enough information about the situation to do much else.

Meanwhile, Starscream returned to base with Starfire. Hotshot had been watching little Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Luckywing. Luckywing and the other sparklings took off for the med bay as all of them wanted to see Starfire, especially little Luckywing as it was her last tie to her family.

A black and orange seeker femme approached the Autobot leader. "Optimus Prime, my commander talked very high of you. My name is Sparker" she said with a bow of her head. The rest of the femme's group changed to their robot modes and faced the remaining Autobots.

Luckywing chirped in worry seeing Starfire in the condition she was in. "You can help her right, Retch?" she asked the medic.

Ratchet looked at Starfire and then looked at Luckywing, the sparklings big optics pleading with the medic. Ratchet smiled.

"Yes, Luckywing, I can fix her, but it will take time" the old medic said, gently rubbing Luckywing's head. Luckywing laughed and the Ratchet started working on Starfire.

Meanwhile, Optimus greeted Sparker, still waiting and watching, as the situation still did not provide enough information to do otherwise. And so Optimus listened as Sparker spoke.

"Yay! Thanks!" Luckywing said before dancing out of the med bay.

"Yes, me, and the others bare a Decepticon symbol but we are far from Decepticons. We were trained to interfere in pointless battles and to infiltrate any Decepticon base. Our commander wanted peace between her and Jinx, sadly she didn't couldn't end the war on our home world. I hope she ended it here but I don't think she did or we wouldn't have to come down here" The orange and black seeker femme said. She seemed to be looking for Safire but didn't ask. She had a feeling Safire had been killed.

Optimus, many a time the one to be the bearer of bad news, informed Sparker and her team that Safire was indeed dead, killed by Jinx, and that Starfire was fighting to remain online. But Optimus also revealed happy news, which many of Safire's wonderful qualities lived on in her daughter, Luckywing.

Meanwhile, back at base, Hotshot was watching Snowseeker, Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Luckywing until the rest of the Autobots returned and until Starfire was online enough to help take care of Luckywing. Luckywing, while she did not like the arrangement, dealt with it because it was the best place to be until Starfire was back online fully and able to care for the little one.

"That's too bad, that must have been why Jinx ran when we showed up" Sparker explained "What happened with Starfire? I would think she would be with you, she's not the one to stay down even if everyone wants her too"  
Luckywing sighed, sitting on the ground and crossing her arms across her chest. She wanted to see those other saber horses and she wanted to have something else to do.

Optimus explained how he sent Starfire with Starscream as Starscream was the only Autobot there that could have gotten Starfire to the base fast enough to get her repaired. Optimus explained he had not had time to return as he was trying to keep Gizmo and Jinx away from Starfire as Starscream took the injured one back to the med bay, but Sparker could tell that having Starfire almost killed in front of him almost shook Optimus to his very core.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight tried to instigate a fight with Slugbug, who did not want to fight. Snowseeker just watched while Kryptonight misbehaved. Hotshot, trying to keep a handle on everything, was sitting down to rest as he was tired. Luckywing, sick of Kryptonight's attitude put him in his place by flattening the blue and silver seeker to the floor. Slugbug was surprised, not about seeing Kryptonight on the floor because Slugbug had done that before, Slugbug was surprised by how strong little Luckywing was. Note to self, thought Slugbug, never piss off a femme. Luckywing smiled as Kryptonight squirmed underneath her, well she was still bored, but getting in this little skirmish was kind of fun.

Sparker reached out to Optimus, knowing the pain he must be feeling. Optimus invited Sparker and her group to join the Autobots back at the base so that they could all check on Starfire's status and so that Sparker would meet little Luckywing who other than color was the spitting image of her mother.  
Sparker nodded and followed Optimus and the other Autobots with her group following.

"Pinned ya Kryptonight" Luckywing teased sounding just like Safire when she was young. She then let her playmate get up again. Just like her mother she could put any mech in their place.

Meanwhile, Jinx and his group stayed in a secret hiding place. "If only Sparker hadn't have shown up Starfire would be dead. I wonder how our damaged friend is doing" Jinx said evilly.

Starfire was making a slow but steady recovery thanks to Starscream's speed and ratchet and Red's medical profanely. All to do now was watch and wait for Starfire's internal systems to repair the rest of the damage. After watching the energon drip be hooked up to Starfire, Starscream left the med bay to check on his little family, and little Luckywing.

Starscream was surprised when he walked in and saw Kryptonight pinned to the floor by Luckywing. Starscream had to laugh, though there was a small tear in his optic as he remembered how Safire used to do that. Luckywing, sensing Starscream's presence, ran up to the seeker to ask how Starfire was doing.

Starscream picked up the little one and told her that now it was all up to Starfire as the medics and the seeker had done all they could. Luckywing, somehow understanding, asked to be set down as Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Snowseeker were planning on exploring around the base and Luckywing wanted to go with them.

Meanwhile, Optimus was returning to the base with Sparker and her team as well as his own team. None of them yet realized that they were being tailed by Jinx and his group, but it was only a matter of time before the two groups would face off, and only one group could be the victor.  
Starfire fell into a deep recharge feeling safe enough to do so.  
Luckywing ran out the room as soon as she was let loose. The other three sparklings followed her out the room catching the attention of Sparker and her group. The oldest femme could help but giggle, she was glad to see sparklings getting along.

Jinx and his group hid around the outside the base waiting for the elite saber horse guard to leave the safety of the base. The mech played music hopping to draw the sparklings out so that he could draw Sparker and her group out.  
Kryptonight and Slugbug, upon hearing the music, were immediately protective of the younger sparklings, as they had never heard such a racket. Something just did not feel right to the twins, and Slugbug had to grab Luckywing (as Luckywing would not bite Slugbug like she would Kryptonight) while Kryptonight grabbed Snowseeker. The twins took off and entered the nearest tunnel. Slugbug had to hold Luckywing carefully and gently as she wanted to head toward the music.  
Sparker, upon seeing the little ones run and hide, knew something was wrong. It was then that her sensitive ears picked up on the eerie music. Not sure how the other sparklings picked it up, but Sparker was not going to stand by and watch the little sparklings get taken again. Optimus, who had not noticed the music at first, looked at Sparker until she explained what was going on.

Meanwhile, little Luckywing struggled to get free, but Slugbug held onto her, as he knew something was wrong. Then, all of the sudden, something came over Luckywing and the fear she felt caused her to bury her little head into Slugbug's body as he was the only one close enough to her.

Jinx was frustrated, seeing that no sparklings had come out. He was determined to get to Starfire, but things were starting to look bad for Jinx.  
Jinx moved closer to the entrance of the base while the rest of the team followed.  
"Excuse me Optimus" Sparker said apologetically before turning and running out of the base.

Starfire jerked awake and looked around, something wasn't right. "Safire why did you have to go?" Starfire whispered to herself.  
Meanwhile, outside of the base Sparker collided with Jinx. "The wars over why won't you give up?" she asked not drawing her weapon. "Why should I? It's my turn to replace Megatron" Jinx replied, his group snickering.

Optimus and the Autobots came out with Sparker and her group. Optimus hoped it would not come to a fight, but he was more than prepared, as Starscream emerged from the base as well. As the only Autobot to have faced Jinx many a times and almost won each time, Starscream stood down unless he was needed. Starscream managed to keep his anger in check as he had seen the little sparklings run and hide. This was it.

Starfire had awakened, but was too weak to get off the med bay berth was she lie. She missed her sister dearly and had a hard time figuring out exactly why Safire had sacrificed herself. Starfire cried as she was confused and hurting.

Meanwhile, Hotshot had gone out with the rest of the Autobots. Sparker recognized the bot instantly, but then realized to her horror that both Starscream and Hotshot were standing with their fellow Autobots. It was not the fact that they had come out to defend the little ones that got her, it was that she realized that Starscream and Hotshot were sparkmates and three of the little sparklings running around were theirs. She could not let both of them fight. She had to talk to Optimus, as he was the only one who Hotshot would listen to right now.

"Please Jinx, this doesn't have to come to a fight nor does it have to. If only you would back down this wouldn't have to happen. Then again what should I expect from someone who would kill their own sparkmate and abandon their own Sparkling" Sparker said, rage boiling up in the femme's spark.  
"She deserved it and I don't care about that sparkling, she's the Autobots headache now" Jinx replied being able to tell Sparker was getting pissed.  
"You're an Autobot I hope you know"  
"Shut up!" the angry mech said shooting at the femme who dogged it gracefully. "I'm never going to be an Autobot!"

That was it, the battle would begin. Starfire screamed out not wanting a fight to begin.

Starscream and Optimus as well as the Autobots stood by, should they be needed, as Sparker and Jinx squared off. It was not that Optimus wanted to stand by and watch, but he did not want to get in the way of the scorned female, and beside Optimus had Starfire to think about, just like Starscream had his three young sparklings to think of.

Starfire's screams were terrifying, as she longed for peace but realized it would not come unless Jinx was defeated. Starfire also could feel the Conflict inside Optimus, as he wanted peace but he did not want it to cost any of the sparklings whether they were younger and new or older. Starfire was too weak to get up, but her strength was slowly returning. Worried that Starfire would accidentally offline herself, Ratchet sedated her so that she would be able to heal.

Meanwhile, the little ones hid, knowing that they were in the safest place they could be as no one would be able to follow or find them in all the tunnels that ran through the base. Slugbug had stopped right by the med bay, and though Slugbug feared and hated the med bay, it kept Luckywing calm to see Starfire.  
Sparker commanded her group to back down unless the other side attacked. Both Sparker and Jinx locked hands trying to push one another off balance.  
Gizmo growled and got smart to go after Optimus himself. The younger mech changed to his alt-mode and snuck behind Optimus, jumping at him using his claws to dig into the commanders back.

Starfire felt her father's pain and nearly screamed again.

But before Gizmo could get too far, he was stunned by null rays. Optimus turned to see that Starscream had stunned the attacker, but Starscream also recognized that Optimus needed to go to the med bay. Starscream left Hotshot in charge while Starscream removed the injured leader from the field. Gizmo lay on his back, unable to move and unaware of what was going on thanks to the null ray from the seeker.

Meanwhile Jinx and Sparker continued to fight, neither side's troops moving. Jinx was surprised at how fast the seeker had taken down Gizmo, but then Gizmo was not exactly the brightest bulb on the tree. Sparker, not knowing that Optimus had been attacked, continued fighting as the spirit of Safire began to fill Sparker. Sparker's optics were opened, and suddenly, she knew Jinx's one weakness, though Jinx was suddenly terrified by the look in Sparker's optics. Something was different.

Meanwhile, Starscream arrived with Optimus in the med bay. Optimus was leaking energon, but was still online. Ratchet and Red Alert hurried to patch up the areas that had been ripped open. Starfire lay there still, but her strength was returning as her anger raged at what had happened to her father. It was time to get even.  
Starfire, dizzy and still in pain, slid off the berth and ran out of med bay. Once out of the base Starfire bolted towards Jinx knocking him on his back.  
Sparker backed up in shock, "Starfire what in primus's name are you doing you should be resting" she said nearly panicked. "I'm sorry commander but I've got to get even" Starfire said, easily keeping the larger mech pinned under her.

Jinx's team got angry seeing what had happened to their commander and Gizmo. The whole team drew their weapons and opened fire on the other side.  
Hotshot watched as the battle began. He did not want to be the leader, but with Starscream unavailable at the time being and Optimus getting patched up, the young Autobot had no choice. And so, hoping to help Sparker and Starfire, Hotshot ordered the Autobots with him to help Sparker, Starfire and their troops.

When Starscream came out after having dropped off Optimus, Starscream arrived to chaos. He realized then that Starfire was pinning Jinx to the ground and that Sparker and her troops were fighting valiantly with the Autobots helping them. Starscream headed right for the heart of the battle, Starfire, Sparker and Jinx. Starscream was determined to get revenge for Safire.

Meanwhile, Luckywing began to panic as she no longer saw Starfire in the med bay, but Slugbug was able to prevent the little one from jumping from the vent tunnel, as the fall could have severely hurt or killed the little sparkling. But after Luckywing heard Optimus Prime's voice, she settled down somewhat. While she did not like hiding here, she knew she had no choice. Slugbug was trying to do his best to keep all the little sparklings safe and that included little Luckywing, even if she did not like the way he was doing it.

Jinx scowled and knocked Starfire off of him. He stood and faced Starscream. "I see more than one person cared for Safire, it's a pity really. You put your trust into a femme who changed sides faster than a Gemini, and you still allowed her back each time, that's sad" he said.

Starfire snarled, "How dare you talk about my sister like that!" she yelled. "Starfire zip it!" Sparker said covering Starfire's mouth to keep her from angering the larger mech any further.

"Ma'am we need to fall back, already half of our troops are wounded!" Spark said over the gun fire. Sparker sighed trying to think of what to do. "If you fall back you forfeit and must hand over my daughter and Starfire" Jinx reminded. "Then I don't know what to do, get the wounded to safety I'll handle Jinx" the older femme said. Spark nodded and raced back to the wounded. "In the words of Safire; if I die today burry me beside my comrades" Sparker said to herself and drawing her wing blade. "This ends today!"

Starscream's contained rage suddenly boiled over. Now there was no controlling the seeker and he had his optics on one mech, and that was Jinx. One thing that Jinx had failed to learn in all his fighting was that it was never a good idea to piss off a seeker. Seekers are the deadliest soldiers out there, and Starscream's optics blazed as his anger took over.

Jinx suddenly realized that he did something he should never have done, as the seeker blazed in his jet mode and plowed Jinx to the ground, before transforming and drawing both his wingblade and the Star saber, crossed over each other, one on each side of Jinx's neck, getting closer and closer. Jinx looked up and all he saw in the seeker's optics was Hell. Sparker was shocked as Starscream had cut into jinx's neck with the two swords, and Jinx was now bleeding profusely from his neck. Starscream was wild, as his anger still controlled his processor.

Hotshot was even scared as he had never seen this side of his mate. He knew that one never pisses off a seeker, but now he was seeing why. He could feel Starscream's rage in his pulse and realized what was going on, as Starscream only had that rage on other time, and that was Just before the seeker killed Megatron. Hotshot stood there, not knowing what to do.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Sparker could not believe the fury that had been unleashed in the seeker, as she had only heard of how deadly seekers could be. Who would be able to stop Starscream now that his seeker side had been fully unleashed? There was only one answer and it lay hidden in the tunnels, not wanting to come out for fear of capture.

Jinx screamed wanting to be freed from the seeker, then out of nowhere a white orb appeared over the battle field. One minute there was gun shot's everywhere and the next it was silent, even the screaming Jinx was silent. There standing in the middle of the orb was a dead, Safire her spark still speared with Jinx's tail blade.

"This fight has to stop, it's pointless. I know when I was alive I fought a lot but that's what I was raised to do" she said "I wish to redo my mistakes but I can't. Your only putting the sparklings in more danger by fighting did anyone notice Time Traveler go into the base?"

Time Traveler silently walked thru the base being able to smell Luckywing's fear.  
Slugbug began to move, something was coming. Something that felt evil. Slugbug kicked his lazy aft brother awake and both began to quietly run through the tunnels, Snowseeker was, fortunately, asleep, but Luckywing was awake. Slugbug felt his spark being led somewhere, but to where, he had no clue, all little Slugbug knew was that he had to move and move fast, lest the evil entity catch him and the other sparklings.

Starscream, feeling the fear of the sparklings quickly got off of Jinx and raced toward the base. Something was after his sparklings, and no one, but no EVER went after the seeker's offspring unless they wanted to end up severely wounded or dead. Starscream, for as quick as he came, slew off in the direction of the base. If he had his way, no one was going to hurt the little sparklings.  
Meanwhile, the uninvited guest kept trying to find the little ones, not realizing that trouble was coming right his way, in the form of an extremely pissed off seeker and a pissed off racer.

Jinx got to his feet and went to retreat but was met with a pissed femme seeker. "I don't think so Jinx your team can fall back but not you" Sparker said. Jinx backed up, attempting to escape another way.

Luckywing froze and without warning spun and ran out the tunnels right into Time Traveler's awaiting arms. "Well, well look who I caught" he said taking the sparkling away from the base. Once he reached outside, him and the other rebels to the sky and flew off into space. "No" Sparker said cussing as Luckywing was caught and taken away. She wanted to fly after them but couldn't.  
Jinx moved to the side, escaping Sparker and flying off.

Slugbug was crushed as he felt like a failure. He had tried so hard to keep the little one safe, only to have lost her. But before anyone could do anything, little Kryptonight took off and followed the one who had taken the little femme, keeping a safe distance, and using the seeker technique of masking his signal, so he could continue to follow the bot. Unfortunately for Kryptonight, while he was not spotted, he was headed into a trap, which was supposed to be for the older bots. Kryptonight barely avoided it, as he was not big enough to get caught in the trap. But as he continued on, Jinx caught the little brat, not knowing where it came from, but feeling it was a way to get back at the seeker who had almost beheaded Jinx.

Starscream reached the base, but he was too late, as he found Snowseeker trying to drag a passed out Slugbug out of the tunnel they had been in. Hotshot and Starscream looked at each other. Little Kryptonight was nowhere to be found. Starscream realized what happened, and was horrified to think that his own little sparkling had gone off on his own to try to save their little friend. Hotshot passed out and was taken to the med bay by Override along with Slugbug and Snowseeker while Starscream took off. Now Jinx had really pissed the seeker off. It was one thing to kill or hurt the one he was guardian of, it was an entirely different thing to take the Seeker's child. Starscream blasted off once again, before anyone could stop him. In fact the only one who would be able to catch him now would be Sparker, but she had no idea why Starscream had blasted off at full blast again, but could only think that something was wrong.  
Sparker followed behind Starscream trying to keep up with the other pissed seeker. "Starscream, what are you doing? Your insane, once you land you'll be killed" Sparker said flying alongside Starscream.

Meanwhile, Jinx threw both Luckywing and her friend into an electric cage which in turn was draining Luckywing of all her energy. She used all she could to move near her friend but before she could reach him she passed out. Jinx stood snickering at the sparklings; this was working all too well. Now all he had to do was kill Luckywing and the war would be over. He knew Sparker was heading his way but he didn't worry, his base was hidden. He even seemed relaxed enough to recharge.

Meanwhile, Sparker spotted her home world. "Hell, now we'll never find them" she said.  
But there was a forgotten connection. And as Sparker and Starscream flew on, Sparker started to realize that Starscream had a specific destination, though he said nothing. She continued following him, both put up their shields. Sparker had no idea that Starscream was getting his information from a very unexpected source.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight reached out and grabbed little Luckywing. And since Kryptonight could hold her, she was no longer near the electrical cage. Luckywing kept fighting, unaware of what was going on.

Starscream suddenly landed in the middle of nowhere. Sparker landed next to him. Still unsure of where they were headed, Starscream gave her a look, before hiding in the brush. As soon as the two were hidden, Starscream silently pointed something out to Sparker, and Sparker could hardly believe her optics, they were at Jinx's secret base, and so far they were undetected thanks to their programming shields. Sparker gasped. How Starscream knew how to find this was beyond her, but she was not going to give up her chance to rescue little Luckywing, for you see, sparker had no idea that Jinx had taken one of Starscream's sparklings, hence Starscream was able to find his way here.  
Sparker glanced around and spied the cage. "Follow me, I know how to get in there" she whispered. Sneaking over to a back door. She knew no one would find them if they went that way.

Luckywing glanced around and spotted Sparker. She squeaked and went near the bars again getting a painful shock.

Jinx, thinking it was just the brat hitting the electrical impulse, ignored the squeak. Sparker breathed a sigh of relief, until she realized that it was not just Luckywing in the cage, as there was a blue and silver seekerling sitting there, trying to keep Luckywing away from the electrical fence. And then Sparker looked between Screamer and the little seekerling and realized what had happened, Jinx had captured one of Screamer's sparklings, though even Sparker did not know Kryptonight was a twin, as that was kept as a secret among the Autobots, to keep the little ones safe.

Sparker knew what she had to do, she had to rescue the little sparklings, but how could she do that with just herself and Starscream.

Meanwhile, Starscream's secret mapper, Slugbug, was waiting for his mother, Hotshot, to wake. Starfire and Optimus watched as Slugbug was extremely quiet and downcast. Slugbug could only hope his twin was safe. Snowseeker slept now, as he was being held in Starfire's arms. What was going to happen, no one could say.

But before Jinx could respond, Sparker handed the two scared little sparklings to Starscream, who instantly blasted off with the two, not wanting them anywhere near here. Sparker used her seeker speed to dodge Jinx's attacks. She only had to hold out long enough to distract his attention so that Starscream could get away with the sparklings. Once Sparker got her silent cue, sparker took off, leaving jinx behind without any sparklings.

Slugbug, feeling his brother was safe, relaxed, and Optimus was the first to notice, as he was holding the little one as they waited for Hotshot to come back online and for Starscream to return to base.

Jinx was pissed, he still could not figure out how sparker had found his secret base, and honestly, even Sparker would not have been able to explain it. And for now, the secret of how the seekers found it was safe. Sparker grabbed Starscream's arm and spun him to face her. "Listen to me, stay here I'll get the sparklings. I we come under attack take the sparklings home I'll follow" she said. With that she ran forward and threw the back door.

Once inside she cut a hole in top the cage and grabbed Starscream's sparkling before grabbing Luckywing. She held both in her arms before returning to Starscream. Unknown to her an alarm was set off drawing Jinx's attention.  
Luckywing enjoyed being in Starscream's arms and flying. She was starting to see the havoc the Decepticons created; she could only help Megatron wouldn't somehow be created again.

Sparker flew alongside Starscream, not saying a word to him until they landed. "I wish Jinx would see war is not need nor welcomed" she said. Luckywing looked up at Starscream and asked to be put down.  
Starscream released the little ones once he reached the ground just outside the base. Luckywing and Kryptonight were very happy to be safe. Sparker asked Starscream how Starscream knew where to find the little ones, but Starscream refrained from telling her until they were in the base, as out in the open was not safe. And so the two seekers headed in, just after the little sparklings.

Jinx was thinking and thinking and still could not process how the two deadly seekers had not only found the base, but managed to get away with the two little sparklings. He cursed the two, as he rubbed the scars on both sides of his neck that he had received from Starscream during the battle. Jinx had underestimated just how deadly a seeker could be. If the ghost of Safire had not shown up, Jinx would have been dead. It was now when Jinx finally realized just how lucky he had been that Starscream had not offlined him yet as he was finally learning where the seekers had earned their deadly reputations.

Meanwhile, Starfire was recovering. While not back to 100 percent just yet, she was well enough to be out of the med bay. Luckywing, having walked next to Kryptonight into the base, saw Starfire and quickly ran over to her. Starfire, surprised and leaking happy tears, picked up little Luckywing, and then saw Sparker, Kryptonight, and finally Starscream. It was then that Starfire realized just what an asset Starscream was to the Autobot team. Starscream had killed Megatron, rescued Optimus, and had saved Luckywing twice now. Yes, he could not save Safire, but he had tried.

Optimus was recovering just fine and the rest of the Autobots were realizing that Starscream was a great asset to the team. The seeker was protective of his teammates and his family. Maybe seekers have more of a soft side than the originally realized.

Starfire sighed happily and headed to her room with Luckywing in close toe, she could only hope they would never see Jinx again but boy was she going to be wrong.

Luckywing lied down on Starfire's berth and fell asleep. She felt her mother's ghost beside her and felt that Safire would always watch over the base, just in case some deadly force came to threaten the base.

Kryptonight looked at the ground as Starscream yelled at the little one. Even though Kryptonight was trying to help little Luckywing, the little one realized that he never should have left. But Starscream went easy because without Kryptonight, Luckywing would never have made it, nor would they have found Jinx's hide out. Starscream left, as he needed to talk to Sparker, as Luckywing was not the only sparkling in danger now.

Unfortunately for all the little sparklings, an evil presence was lurking just outside the base. And Since Cyclonus and Demolisher had arrived with their sparkling Hurricane; things were even crazier, as now there were a total of 5 sparklings to worry about. The evil presence just watched, biding his time.  
Sparker saw Starscream and asked what he needed to talk about.

Luckywing ran out the base and sat down in plain sight of everyone.  
Starscream wanted to talk to Sparker about the safety and the security of the little sparklings as both he and Optimus knew that the little ones needed to be protected. Optimus, coming up from the command center joined the two, as they discussed the best way to keep the already born sparklings and those yet to come safe. No one yet realizing that Starscream was pregnant with a sparkling.

Luckywing sat outside, watching the older mechs play. Jazz kept a sharp optic on the little ones, making sure that no harm came to them. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, and Hurricane were enjoying the beautiful day. And the little ones would continue to remain close as the little ones grew.  
After thinking for a while, Sparker realized she couldn't stay with the Autobots to help with the sparklings. She told them there was no way she could stay on earth; she had to return home in the next few months.

Luckywing watched the other sparkling play but she didn't join them. She stayed put for a moment before getting to her feet and walking back inside the base. She walked up to Sparker and waited for the adults to finish.  
Starscream wished Sparker well. Neither realizing that it would be a few years before they would see each other again. Starscream scooped up little Luckywing on his way in, as the two waved goodbye to sparker.

After bringing Luckywing into the base, Starscream handed the squirming little sparkling to the recovered Starfire, as Starfire was one of the few bots that little Luckywing would go to without a fuss.

Starscream then grabbed his own little sparklings and headed for his quarters, still not realizing that he was pregnant, but wanting to be with his sparkmate Hotshot. Over the next few years, there would be peace, as Jinx realized that he had to wait until the bots had overlooked his presence before he came out again.

Jinx thought _One day, Starfire, Sparker, and Starscream, I will come again. You will not know when or where, but you all will pay!_

**new found peace, part 2b** by *Aquaformer

Drag and Drop to Collect


	3. Chapter 3

Several years later

Slugbug and Kryptonight were babysitting along with Snowseeker and Hurricane. Blueblazer, Aquaformer, Purplerain, and the little triplets, Minutemade, Redlightning and Luckycharms were quite a handful, but the older twins, as well as Hurricane, knew that it was their chore to watch the little ones while the adults were out.

Starfire was with Luckywing who, while she enjoyed playing with the other sparklings, was missing her mother dearly. Starfire was close, but still not mom. Starfire tried her best.

Hotshot and Starscream, having 7 sparklings and one sparkling child, had finally decided on holding off having any sparklings for a while. And while Hotshot had forgotten about Jinx, Starscream and Optimus Prime most certainly hadn't.

An evil presence lurked out just beyond the safety of the base, watching the younglings and sparklings, waiting for just the right opportunity. Gizmo, not knowing whose was whose, was looking to capture all the younglings and sparklings to help Jinx get back at Starscream, Sparker and the others. Now, for just how to proceed without getting caught.

Starfire got to her feet and went outside for a while; she knew Luckywing would alert her to any trouble if she couldn't fix it. The femme not only had to fill Safire's shoes but her mothers. Recently her mother passed away leaving Optimus and Starfire broken hearted. Niagana wasn't killed, she fell ill and passed on.

Meanwhile, a mysterious Autobot wondered near the base. She wasn't joined to either side; she just bared the Autobot symbol. Her name was unknown to a lot of bots because she was never near anyone. She peered into the base and spotted

Luckywing playing carefully with the other mechs. She seemed drawn to Luckywing like she knew her but she didn't know where from. When, she spotted the other Autobots she fled into the woods for now.

Jinx watched the slightly larger femme flee and followed her. He would wait till Starfire and someone brought the Sparklings out before he attacked but just in case he wasn't back in time, Time Traveler watched the sparklings.

Slugbug, sensing something, herded the younger sparklings into the base. Neither Hurricane nor Kryptonight questioned 'Bug, as they knew if he sensed something, it was bet to listen to what he told you to do. Slugbug, feeling weird, a sensation had not had in a while, took all the sparklings in, carefully scanning the area, as something was not right, but he could not tell what.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Starscream and Optimus talked as they both were talking about the threat of Jinx. While the evil one had not struck for some time, there was something eerie in the air, as if something was going to happen. Both were ready to jump at a moment's notice, but Jinx had learned his lesson, he was not going to steal the young ones until he was sure he had a clean shot at them. And, unfortunately for screamer, Jinx had realized how the seeker had found him, as Jinx realized that Kryptonight and Slugbug were twins. Things were not looking good.

Starfire sat outside the base guarding the base. Luckywing went outside to assist her aunt in guarding but quickly returned when Starfire yelled at her. Sighing Luckywing went to find Starscream and Optimus.

Meanwhile, the moment the sparklings moved Jinx was on their tails. He would wait for everyone to be in recharge before trying to take the sparklings again. Unknown to him the strange femme was just waiting for him to do that so she could make herself known.

Sadly it was too quiet for Starfire, not even the birds chirped. She could only think they were scared by Jinx and his group and that's what worried her. If Jinx attacked again the Autobots would be out matched; 6 to 1 and Starfire wasn't the best fighter.

Luckywing crawled up Starscream's lap, crying tears from having been yelled at by her aunt. all little Luckywing wanted to do was help Starfire, but Starfire told the little one to stay indoors.

Starscream comforted the little one while still talking with Prime, something was wrong, as Starfire almost never yelled at little Luckywing. Optimus Prime put the base on alert.

Meanwhile, the younglings and sparklings were heading in; Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Hurricane were talking, as they were worried, something was not right. The three oldest made sure to watch the younger ones, not realizing that they themselves were as much a target as the little ones.

Starfire came back in as the base seemed to clear. She was fuming as she walked past her father's office. She opened the door to her room and slammed it shut.

Luckywing jumped at the door slamming and cried again, thinking it was her fault.

Meanwhile, Jinx grinned evilly; this is going to work better then I hoped and with that he moved closer to the base, still unaware of the unknown femme following him.

Starscream did the best he could to calm little Luckywing down. Optimus, seeing Starfire's frustration, left Starscream with lucky wing so Optimus could go talk to Starfire, there obviously was something bothering her, and he was not going to let her just sit and stew.

Meanwhile, leaving the little ones with Kryptonight and Hurricane, Slugbug went to find his dad. Slugbug found Starscream trying to calm Luckywing. Slugbug approached, as he figured he could help. Slugbug slowly approached his father, who looked down at the young one. And though Luckywing was not one to be held, Slugbug held her close to his spark, to help her. Soon, while she was no longer crying, she wanted to go back to someone more familiar, so Luckywing reached for Starscream, and Starscream took the little one back into his arms. Having been guardian for the little one's mother, Starscream felt it his responsibility to watch over her, just like Starfire and Optimus did.

Meanwhile, Jinx was planning his scheme outside, unaware of Slugbug's own plan due to his strange feeling. And now that Slugbug was over, he knew every tunnel of the base inside and out and he was not afraid to use it should it be necessary to protect the younger sparklings.

The unidentified femme felt something vaguely familiar, but was not sure what was going on, but she was determined to not allow the dark presence take off with the precious little sparklings.

"Leave me alone!" Starfire snapped when her father opened her door.

Luckywing picked her head up feeling something weird in her spark. She glanced from side to side before latching on to Starscream even closer. "Make it go away!" she cried.

Jinx smirked hearing Luckywing's cries, it was beginning to work. Luckywing was in pain thanks to him. He was tampering with her CPU and playing eerie music in her mind again.

Starscream was baffled, as this had never happened before. And so Starscream did the only thing he could think of doing, he took little Luckywing deep inside the base to the med bay. She calmed down slightly on the way there, but only enough to stop being fidgety.

Optimus recognized that this was not like Starfire. Something was wrong. He did not know what, but something was wrong.

Ratchet was shocked when Starscream walked in with Luckywing, as Luckywing was usually pretty healthy, but even Ratchet could sense that something was bothering the little one. Ratchet hooked the little one up to the monitor after giving her a sedative. They had to figure out what was going on and what was going on now before harm came to the young sparkling or any of the other sparklings.

Starfire turned her back to her father and looked to the floor.

Meanwhile, Jinx grinned and moved inside the base. "Oh poor Starfire, can't your father tell your not well, Oh well he'll learn the hard way" He said slipping by Starfire's room on his way to the med bay.

Starscream's systems blared an alarm; there was danger in the base. He did not know where, but there was danger. And if Starscream's systems were right, it was Jinx or one of his minions, though by how strong the sense was and how delicate this mission was, it must have been Jinx. Starscream pulsed his sparkmate, Hotshot. Both braced for warfare while Slugbug made sure to hide all the little sparklings in the various tunnels, where they would never be found. One group he left with Kryptonight and one group he left with Hurricane, the only sparkling left to grab and take to safety was Luckywing, as Optimus was already with Starfire, knowing something was wrong and trying to rectify the situation.

Jinx had no clue that he his signal had been picked up by the seeker, but he could careless, as he was after the sparklings.

Jinx paused in his quest and thought a few things over. The sparklings where turning out to be more troublesome then he thought. Starfire was an easier target.

Spinning on his heel he went back to Starfire's quarters. He walked in and up behind the enraged femme. He covered her mouth with one hand while the other grabbed his weapon just in case he needed it.

Slugbug held the trembling Luckywing in his arms, as the two hid in a tunnel just outside of the med bay. The other sparklings were safe where Slugbug had left them and none made a noise, knowing that it was imperative to keep quiet. Slugbug noticed that Luckywing was struggling more and realized that something was wrong.

Starscream and Optimus met up in the hall. Starscream assured Optimus that the little sparklings were safe, but Prime could not help but think that something more was wrong, as Starfire was not herself. Starscream headed over to Starfire's room with Optimus. When they got there, they found an unpleasant surprise.  
Luckywing begged to be let go, something was wrong with Starfire.

"Miss me?" Jinx asked with a wild, evil grin. Starfire remained still; she knew better then to fight a mech Jinx's size.

Slugbug was reluctant, but as seeing that Luckywing was not going to remain still, he went with Luckywing to see what was going on. While Slugbug's spark told him of danger, he was not going to let Luckywing go by herself.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Optimus were on their way towards Starfire's room, when Starscream suddenly drew his wingblade. Optimus was startled, but then realized that Starscream must have picked up on something. And so both Slugbug and Luckywing as well as Starscream and Optimus were headed to Starfire's room, not knowing what they would find, but knowing it was not going to be good if they did not get their quickly.

Luckywing could tell Starfire was in more danger then she thought but she also couldn't feel Starfire much anymore.

Jinx fired up his boosters as Optimus and the others got near. He then reached over and grabbed the passed out Starfire and blasted through the ceiling dragging the femme behind him. If I can't get the sparklings, I'll take Prime's only daughter.

Prime, Screamer, Slugbug, and Luckywing arrived too late to save Starfire. All they could do was watch as Starfire vanished. Starscream, hoping to save the young one, suddenly took off, even though Prime tried to stop him. Starscream attempted to follow until he was shot down by Jinx and the seeker crashed to the ground.

Prime, though angry about the taking of his only daughter, went out to rescue the seeker. If they wanted to defeat this menace, they would have to work together. All Prime could think of though was that at least the extremely young sparklings were safe, as Starfire was old enough to defend herself and found her own way out. Prime thanked Slugbug for keeping the youngest sparklings safe, and took the Seeker in to be repaired and so that the two could talk.

Luckywing waited till everyone was out of sight before flying off after Jinx. She knew her mother would have done the same, it was just who she was.

Meanwhile, Jinx and poor Starfire landed on their home world. Where Starfire was led to their base and keep in a jail cell.

Desperately, Starfire tired reaching out to her father for help. She knew she was old enough to fight herself but she terrified as she wouldn't be fighting just Jinx it would be five other angry mechs. I'm sorry father; I failed you she said threw her and her father's bond.

Meanwhile, the strange femme made herself known by going into the Autobots base and going to Safire's corner. She was red and black in color, with a bit of blue. She also could have been mistaken for a Starscream, due to her voice just like his but more feminine.

Prime received the message from his distraught daughter, and was quick to reassure her that they would be coming to help her, as soon as he and Starscream made a plan of action. They were working on it now, but the question was how to get to where she was as neither Optimus nor Starscream had been to the planet in such a long time.

Soon Slugbug came running in in his alt mode. Starscream gave him a look because there was a rule about driving around in alt mode in the base, but Slugbug explained he had no choice, as it was an emergency, as Luckywing had just taken off after Jinx and Starfire. Slugbug also explained that Kryptonight had left, trying to follow Luckywing, but had lost her somewhere around the outer portion of the earth's atmosphere. Starscream and Prime looked at each other, they needed to go and go now before little Luckywing and Kryptonight found trouble.

Little Luckywing, being led by instinct, was making her way back to a home world that she had never been to. She had lost Kryptonight somewhere just after earth's atmosphere and as much as she wanted to help him, her spark kept her focused on rescuing her only known living female relative.

Starfire snarled at Jinx who was tormenting her. The larger mech had the unruly femme chained to the jail walls. In no time Starfire was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles. She pulled against the chains trying to break free but had not prevailed.

Luckywing landed on her home world and was automatically drawn to the rebel's base. She got near Starfire's holding cell before she herself was taken and thrown into a cell. This is working all too well Jinx thought.

Kryptonight, still lost in space, felt himself being led somewhere, though he had no clue. Somehow, unknown to all, primus was guiding the little one through his brother's spark. Neither sparkling had any idea what was going on, but Kryptonight needed to find a planet to land on, as he was getting tired, and only primus knew the closest planet for him to land on was Safire's home world.

Kryptonight finally reach they atmosphere and then crashed. A couple of teammates of Sparker heard the crash, and went out to see the little Autobot sparkling crashed into the ground. Worried about the rebels of Jinx seeing the little one, the two teammates quickly picked up the little seeker and took him to safety, having no idea how the little seeker had found their planet.

Meanwhile, back on earth, something changed in Slugbug, as if primus was acting through him again. Prime and Starscream just stared, as every time something liked that happened, it was not necessarily a good thing. Once Slugbug recovered, Starscream and Prime were unable to ask any questions as Slugbug had urged the leaders that they needed to leave and leave now or Starfire and Luckywing would be a lost cause.

Sparker put Kryptonight in her med bay to make sure he was okay. She stayed by his side while her medic fixed some dents and scraps.

Starfire and Luckywing both moved near each other to keep one another warm sense they were both in the cold part of their home world. Starfire prayed to her creator and primus for her father and Starscream to come rescue them.

Luckywing curled into Starfire and sobbed silently. She was in slight pain from being thrown into the cell.

Prime and Starscream, having made a plan, brought Demolisher, Override, Slugbug, and Hurricane with them. Since they needed every mech they could muster, since Cyclonus had to stay behind, as did Hotshot, Hurricane, a larger than average youngling, and Slugbug were brought along to help rescue Starfire and Luckywing as well as find Kryptonight, as he would be needed as well.

Meanwhile, in Sparker's med bay, the little seekerling began to wake up and was startled, fearing the unknown. He had never met Sparker and was not sure if she was friend or foe.

Starscream carried the sparklings as they headed off, to the world that only Prime and Screamer remembered, but had not been to in decades. Not knowing what they would find, the small crew made their way. Soon, they landed on a temperate climatic area, not too far from where Kryptonight had unknowingly crashed.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Luckywing, sensing the presence of the others just shook as they knew help was on the way, but would it get to them in time was the only question.

Sparker put a reassuring hand on the smaller seeker's back, telling him she was a friend of Luckywing's and Safire's.

Spark rushed in and informed her commander of Optimus's arrival. Sparker raced outside looking for Prime.

Meanwhile, Jinx had found out the Autobots had landed. He moved Starfire and Luckywing further back into the base and had his SIC watch over them.

Kryptonight was still scared, but the gentle hand on his back was reassuring. And with the addition of feeling his brother's presence, Kryptonight relaxed, and fell back into recharge, as he was still quite weak.

Optimus and Screamer, knowing that there approach must have been detected, did their best to remain as hidden as possible, hoping to find Sparker and her team as two of their own were in deadly danger.

Jinx, while expecting the Autobots, did not understand why so few came, as he had underestimated just how powerful the group was with their allies, and so he felt comfortable letting Gizmo continue watching his "honored guests" as he felt no threat from such a small group.

Sparker spotted Optimus and went near him. She greeted him and told him, she had Slugbug's brother in her care until they showed up. He needed to rest but they could take them back or she could run him back to the Autobot's base.

Jinx walked outside his base knowing he was at the advantage as this was his home and he knew it better than any of the Autobots. He was near the Autobots but was invisible to all but Sparker.

Luckywing screamed in fear as something terrible was happening to Starfire. She covered her optics and cried while still screaming. Starfire screamed and fought her captor as she was sadly being raped by Time Traveler.

Optimus felt a tremendous pain in his spark, but he refused to let it show, the small flicker in his optics was the only thing to show his frustration. Sparker recognized the flicker, and realized that there was more to this visit than just retrieving a lost seeker youngling. And the flicker in Optimus's optics sent shivers down Sparker's back. Sparker invited the group into the safety of her base, knowing that they should not talk in the open.

Jinx swore, he had been spotted by sparker. Damn, now he would never know what was going on as getting into Sparker's base was harder than trying to get into Fort Knox. Jinx swore at not having the advantage of knowing why his rivals had shown up other than for Starfire and Luckywing. This was not good.

Meanwhile, Time Traveler continued his sadistic mission on Starfire, forcing little Luckywing to watch as her strong protector was overpowered and ravaged.

Spitfire growled and emerged just outside Sparker's base in plain view of everyone. Drawing her weapon, she shot at Jinx and knocked him out of his hiding place.

Jinx winced as the blast skimmed his right shoulder. He got to his feet and fled, he would deal with Sparker and the other's later.

Luckywing slid into a corner hopping not to suffer the same fate as her guardian. She began crying not liking what she was forced to watch.  
Slugbug and Kryptonight were reunited, finally.

"You are a stubborn one, Kryptonight" Slugbug said to his brother, referring to Kryptonight taking off after little Luckywing.

"You would have done the same thing if you could fly, 'Bug" replied the little seeker, grinning. But the grin was soon gone as Kryptonight told of Starfire's capture and little Luckywing had followed on her own. Prime and Sparker feared that both would be long gone before they could rescue them, and after Screamer yelled at Kryptonight for being careless, Starscream began working with Prime and Sparker to plan their next move.

Jinx limped away, after having tripped after being caught off guard, though Jinx was happy that Starfire was still being "taken care of" with little Luckywing having no choice but to watch as her protector was being soundly defeated. Starfire prayed that a miracle would happen.

Spitfire snarled disappeared for now.

Sparker suggested, plan or no plan, they needed to at least try to save Starfire. She even said her team would help out how ever they could. The seeker femme rallied all of her group but one, due to them expecting and having to watch the younger Saber-Horses.

Luckywing sent pulses to Slugbug, letting him know of what was going on as well as where they were.

After a few hours of being rapped and interrogated, Starfire was left alone with Luckywing even though she was hardly hanging on to her dear life.  
Prime, Screamer and Sparker were starting to head out, when Slugbug received a terrified pulse from little Luckywing. Slugbug and Kryptonight, being twins, both knew then what had happened and took Hurricane with them, without the adults realizing the younglings had left. While they were no match physically for Jinx and his team, Slugbug had been blessed by primus at birth with certain gifts, and the three were certain that those gifts would win, as Jinx would never expect it. Besides, they could not wait as Luckywing was in pain, as was Starfire.

Meanwhile, Starfire cried, trying her best to protect little Luckywing. Starfire had managed to stop time Traveler from raping little Luckywing by shooting a well aimed shot at Time Traveler's interfacing appliance. The mech left screaming in pain while Luckywing remained safe.

After 30 minutes, Sparker, Prime and Screamer finally noticed that the younglings were gone. They had no idea where they went, but Starscream, having realized something about his son Slugbug, swore as he realized the little younglings had taken off on their own. There was no way the three little ones were strong enough to defeat Jinx and his crew, never realizing that primus had already determined how things were going to be.

Jinx, after getting repaired, felt safe enough to go outside his base. This would turn out to be a bad idea.

Starfire cried herself to the point she passed out. Luckywing cried and curled up next to Starfire, afraid she would lose her.

Meanwhile, Sparker begged Starscream and Optimus to follow her. She knew where the base was and she knew her way around the base.  
Slugbug, Kryptonight, and Hurricane had no idea where they were going, but Slugbug, who had never been here before, seemed to know exactly where he was headed. He could feel Starfire's weakening pulse and he could feel Luckywing's pain in her spark. Slugbug was being led by these sparks to the lair the way only someone who had been here would know, but neither Hurricane nor Kryptonight said anything, knowing Slugbug needed silence to follow the weakening spark pulses.

The best thing for the younglings was that they were small enough to be hidden amongst the brush, hence Jinx would not see them as they approached his hideout. This would prove bad for Jinx and all his followers as an unknown force was about to send them to a prison from which they would not be able to return.

Meanwhile, the adults, which included Demolisher, were following Sparker as she led the way, not knowing that the little younglings were just waiting for the right opportunity, as their quarry had been spotted.

Spitfire reappeared and followed the small group. She felt she would be needed if a fight broke out. Sparker stopped by a back door being able to hear Luckywing crying. The femme bowed her head not hearing Starfire; she could only hope Starfire was alive. Then all of a sudden Sparker heard Starfire screaming at the top of her lungs. Well that's a good sign she thought to herself while quietly opening the back door.

Luckywing ran around the cell trying to escape Gizmo but she wasn't fast enough to escape him. The young mech took Luckywing and moved her to a smaller cell and chained her there. Then Gizmo returned to Starfire's cell and drew his weapon. In no time he took a close range shot at Starfire's spark.

Slugbug winced in pain as he could feel the shot and he could feel little Luckywing's terror. Slugbug, not understanding how, enveloped himself in an invisibility shield as well as the two younglings with him. The other two were scared, but Slugbug's presence calmed them as the three headed right in the front door, past Jinx who could not even sense their presence, they would save dealing with him for last.

Soon the three headed past the guards, still unseen. They walked on until they reached the cell where Starfire and Luckywing were captured. Again without knowing how, Slugbug was able to move the bars that held the two captives in.

Luckywing watched as something invisible moved the bars of the cell and then said thing leveled Gizmo. While she was scared, she sensed a familiar presence, and in so doing, calmed down slightly. The invisible presence freed her, and absorbed her into itself. Boy was she glad to see Kryptonight, who now held her. She quietly watched as Slugbug laid his right hand upon Starfire, filling her with just enough healing to keep her online. Then, with strength from who knows where, Slugbug lifted the femme who was bigger than him and then headed all five of them toward the back door, where he knew the adults were waiting.

Sparker was worried when she no longer heard any noise and she was even more startled as the door in front of her opened, and nothing appeared. Prime, Screamer and Demolisher were ready for almost anything, but what they saw. After the door shut, the invisibility shield lifted and the adults were surprised to find Kryptonight carrying a somewhat healthy looking Luckywing while Slugbug, a very small youngling, was carrying an online but deeply wounded Starfire. Prime was quick to grab his daughter from the young one. Starscream could not believe his optics. How had Slugbug done that? But that was a secret that Slugbug would never tell.

"Uh, we've got company" Sparker complained glancing in the direction of Jinx and his pissed off group.

Starfire sighed happily and almost passed out in her father's arms. She was tired and wounded to where she could have offlined.

Jinx was pissed and yelled at his brother for not doing his job. Luckywing only laughed as, yet again, Gizmo had failed his brother.

Spitfire walked up behind Jinx but was hidden by his size. She whispered something in to his ears, causing him to nearly freak.

Prime, not understanding, watched as Slugbug placed his hand on Starfire yet again. It was not enough to completely heal her, but enough to prevent her from going offline on her father. Starfire became more animated, though she was still in pain.

Sparker and Starscream jumped out in front of the little group, trying to protect the younglings from Jinx and his group, when Jinx let out a high pitched scream. Something was wrong, but Starscream and Sparker as well as Demolisher took the scream as a direct threat and prepared for battle.

Luckywing remained in Kryptonight's arms as she did not want to be captured again. She did not know what was going on, but she could feel something even more familiar than Starfire and the sparklings nearby, but she dare not go as she might be captured yet again.

Now the field was set, everyone in their places. Just waiting for the "green light."

Spitfire grinned just waiting for her cue to do what she did best. She floated into the air, the black sky hiding her.

Jinx gathered his cool and commanded his group to open fire. All but one did, Gizmo didn't open fire he only watched the battle.

Sparker flew into the sky waiting for the right moment to do a attack from the air. She didn't draw any weapons until she saw Spitfire. Not the one to jump to conclusions asked Spitfire who she was. The older femme said her name as Safire not Spitfire.

"That's not possible, Safire was killed" Sparker said, the other femme shook her head and begged to differ. "No I'm really Safire, do I have to show you?" Spitfire retorted. Sparker nodded her head, and at that moment Spitfire hurtled the younger femme to the ground just like Safire did.

Sparker, Starscream, Demolisher, and Prime were shocked. But Starscream soon came out of it, realizing they needed to fight or else be captured. And so the adults began to fight.

Luckywing tried to get out of Kryptonight's, as she wanted to see her mother, but Kryptonight held the young Luckywing tightly, after informing her now was neither the time nor the place to reunite. Luckywing resigned to stay, waiting for the fighting to end.

Slugbug, leaving Prime and Starfire alone, began to make his way to the two femmes, as his spark was being drawn to Safire's/Spitfire's spark. Not in love, but in something else. As if only those two could hope to save the universe from Jinx and his group. Safire looked deep into Slugbug's optics and saw something that let her know what was going on, and she began to understand why Slugbug was so special. She would need the powers he had been given plus her own to send Jinx to a place where he could do no more harm to her, her offspring, her family, her world or her universe.

Sparker backed down as Slugbug and Safire joined together to create something that was seldom heard of, a phantom zone (idea from Superman)of types where prisoners go alive but are never able to come out of. And with the other adults and younglings curious, Safire and Slugbug put their powers together.

Jinx and his men began to tremble in fear as a loud noise suddenly surrounded them, not even Gizmo was forgotten, even though he had tried to hide amongst the brush. None of Jinx's men, including Jinx, would be spared from the fate that awaited them.

Spitfire thought for a moment and whispered to Slugbug to let Gizmo be spared. He didn't really want to fight he just fought because of his brother.

Luckywing fought against Kryptonight's hold again, she really wanted to be near her mother again. Sparker went near Luckywing and Kryptonight, to guard them just in case Spitfire was wrong about Gizmo.

Slugbug, even though possessed by primus as could be told by the bright yellow glow in his optics, acknowledged Spitfire's request, knowing he would be able to send Gizmo if necessary. Starscream watched as Gizmo was released, not understanding why, but then, Starscream understood none of this, even though it was his own sparkling.

Kryptonight continued to hold onto Luckywing as Starfire was not able to neither was Prime or Spitfire. And So Luckywing impatiently waited as Sparker protected the small group, along with Demolisher and Starscream.

Jinx watched in horror as the sky above him ripped apart, revealing a dark hole. From that hole came a bright blue beam. Jinx could only see that Slugbug was guiding the bright light toward him, while Spitfire helped the sparkling aim.

Gizmo was terrified; this was so not what he wanted. He was just helping his brother; he did not want to be counted amongst the others. In fact, Gizmo helped the invisible entity take the prisoners out of prison. And suddenly, Gizmo realized he was no longer covered by a blue haze. Something had released him, but his brother was not so lucky.

Spitfire optics flashed red as if her creator was getting ready to turn on Primus but for lucky little Slugbug she had more self control then that.

Luckywing watched shocked as one by one Jinx's group vanished until Jinx was left to be picked up last. His brother being spared scared Luckywing but then it dawned on her, Gizmo never fought unless he was threatened to do so.

Starfire smiled hopping the war would be over for good. She snuggled herself into her father's chest.

Slugbug's optics burned blue through his yellow optics, as power continued to surge through his little body, his spark had grown to the size of a full grown transformers to complete this task. He felt the flash next to him, but ignored it. He was focused.

Jinx let out a loud scream and every swear word he had ever learned as he was drawn up into the hole in the sky. He saw the flash in Spitfire's eyes, but realized that this mare had too much control of herself to let that go. And he continued to scream as he was enveloped into the hole in the sky. Soon, there was no more screaming. Only quiet. Slugbug, still possessed, sent the phantom zone to another universe though how he could do that would never be fully understood.

And after the hole and all disappeared, Slugbug crashed to the ground. He was still online, but the power surge and all had greatly drained the youngling, depleting his resources. Starscream, Kryptonight, Hurricane, Prime, Starfire, Luckywing, and Sparker just stared as Spitfire lifted the little youngling delicately.

Meanwhile, realizing that he alone had been spared, Gizmo came out of hiding only to see the small group healthy and alive while Jinx's group, including Jinx, was gone. But since Gizmo was still connected to his brother, he knew jinx was not dead, but was in a separate universe and trapped. Gizmo was happy as no longer would his brother threaten him. Gizmo came over to the small group of Autobots, as he wanted to make peace.

But Slugbug was still not coming back online and Starfire was injured, and so the little group had to get those two back to a med bay and soon.

Spitfire handed Slugbug over to Starscream before turning and walking off. Gizmo watched as the femme he grew connected to walk away. Sparker was confused, she knew Spitfire was Safire but she didn't understand why she didn't want to return to base. The femme sighed and suggested they needed to get back to the base soon, she would take them back to earth but she herself would have to return home.

Gizmo hung back from the group, acting as if he wasn't there. He didn't want to cause any unwanted trouble.

Luckywing nearly cried watching Spitfire leave. She was spark broken that her mother would ignore her.

Starfire did her best to calm little Luckywing down, becoming almost a surrogate mother to the little sparkling. Luckywing calmed down as Starfire held little Luckywing while Prime carried both of them back to the ship, still amazed at all little Slugbug had done.

Starscream carried Slugbug, holding him gently, as if he might break. The little yellow optics flickered as if trying to come online, but it was obvious that Slugbug was not strong enough yet. Kryptonight followed behind with Demolisher and Hurricane. All three were amazed at what had happened. But they remained silent as they headed for the ship.

Gizmo held back until little Kryptonight ran up to him, inviting the older bot to join them. Gizmo was unsure, but the look in Kryptonight's begging optics convinced the older bot that the little seeker was not horsing around, but inviting the lonely bot to join them.

"Please" said Kryptonight, "please come with us"

"Fine" replied Gizmo, "I will come, but i have someone to thank first." And Gizmo walked after Spitfire, bringing little Kryptonight with him, so that Kryptonight would not get left behind.

And soon, Prime, Screamer, Demolisher, and sparker along with Slugbug and Hurricane were aboard the ship, no one yet realizing that little Kryptonight got left behind with Gizmo, and they took off as Starfire and Slugbug needed urgent medical attention.

Spitfire turned around when she heard Gizmo with Starscream's sparkling. She wanted to ask what was going on but knew better then to do so.

"Can I help you, Gizmo?" The femme asked. Gizmo nodded and thanked the older femme before looking down at Kryptonight as if to be asking if he had anything to say to her.

"Uh... Do you guys need help getting back to earth?" Spitfire asked.

"Thank you, Spitfire. Thank you for helping my brother. He means a lot to me" and with that Kryptonight went up to the femme and gave her a giant hug of thanks.

Spitfire was caught off guard, but Gizmo just smiled. When Kryptonight released his grip, Gizmo and Kryptonight took off, heading on a course that would intersect with their ship, being led by Kryptonight's spark. Spitfire was left on her own and baffled. Had a sparkling just hugged her in thanks?

Meanwhile, as the ship left, Hurricane asked his dad, Demolisher about where Kryptonight went. And then it hit the duo, Kryptonight was not on the ship, but just as the pair was going to tell the others, there was an alert.

"We've got incoming, be prepared" called sparker, not realizing that it was only Kryptonight and Gizmo. But Screamer and Prime suddenly stepped in

"Don't Shoot.." cried Prime

"It's Kryptonight and Gizmo, quick, open the door" shouted Starscream, angry at himself for almost leaving one of his sparklings on the foreign planet.

And soon, Kryptonight and Gizmo were safely onboard the plane, headed back to earth.

Meanwhile, Spitfire sat down by a lake to cry. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing.

Gizmo wandered his way to a private place of the ship. He knew he wasn't welcomed in the first place.

Sparker felt bad for the young mech but didn't show it.

Luckywing looked out the window and watched the stars. Until another warning signal went off. Spitfire had got up from the lake and flew after the ship. She used her Pegasus wings to keep up with the ship. Even though she was growing tired she knew earth was nearby and she would be able to land.

Gizmo then felt a strange presence. When he looked down he saw that Kryptonight had come and curled up with him. Gizmo was not sure what to make of it, as the little seekerling snuggled closer to Gizmo. Gizmo, not wanting to wake the young one, fell back asleep, feeling slightly better than at least one bot welcomed him aboard. It was not that the others didn't, they were just focused on getting help for the injured as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, spitfire caught up with the ship, just as another warning sign flashed. Suddenly, Slugbug was possessed once again, not as the cute little bot that they knew him to be, but possessed to be used as primus's tool once again. Slugbug's duty apparently was not done as the youngling walked out of the room, optics blue. Something was coming.

"Oh, come on Slugbug it's me" Spitfire said pulling away from the ship and nearly slamming herself into an asteroid. The femme cursed trying to keep up with the ship.

Sparker watched Slugbug but didn't stop him; she knew he had to do what he had to do. She just focused on getting to ship back to earth.

Gizmo sighed and gently picked little Kryptonight up and put him in his lap so he wasn't on the floor anymore. The older mech sighed but didn't sleep any longer, he couldn't.

Slugbug recognized the femme, but that was not what he was after. Slugbug quickly grabbed the bigger femme, and just before a blast could hit her, he set her in the ship. This was not the femme's fight. Slugbug gently set Spitfire down on the ship and flew after the target. Rogue Decepticons, but they stopped upon seeing the little one flying at them. Slugbug, usually a peaceful bot, went right for one, while quickly sending the others to the same place he sent Jinx and his group.

The leader quickly shivered in fear. Slugbug's possessed body recognized the ugly spark inside; it was Megatron, same bot different body. Slugbug forced open the bot's spark chamber, reached in and crushed the hideous green spark, killing not only the bot, but also the spark. Then Slugbug returned to the ship, and secure in the fact that the evil had been destroyed. The possession left, and Slugbug crashed, as his little systems were once again overloaded beyond his capacity. He was still online, but deep in recharge.

Spitfire was surprised as she thought she was the only one to pick up on the signal, and now it was gone, thanks to this little sparkling.  
Gizmo shook his head mumbling a faint "It figures" to himself.

Spitfire sighed and went to one of the windows. She watched the stars fly by before the ship entered earth atmosphere. The femme sighed and sat down, worried about her sister and Luckywing.

Luckywing left the window she was looking out and walked over to Optimus, asking how Starfire was doing.

Starfire, not to one for long space flights, had passed out on the floor but she was still alive; she just didn't have a lot of energy left over.

Prime smiled at little Luckywing. She certainly lived up to her name. Prime picked the little one up as the crew entered Earth's atmosphere. Optimus's spark felt warm, and soon, little Luckywing was recharging soundly. Prime thought happy was still sad, as he could feel the pain his daughter was in from what had happened to her. He just hoped that she would recover.

Starscream held the almost inert form of Slugbug in his arms, wondering how and why the sparkling did what he did. Starscream just could not fathom that his little one had so much in him. Starscream now understood the reason that Slugbug was small for his age, what he had inside more than made up for his size.

Demolisher was holding little Hurricane, who was also in recharge. Demolisher was amazed with all that had happened but said nothing.

Sparker drove the ship, as she knew where to go. Spitfire just rested, not knowing what to expect. Gizmo sat there, wondering what to do, as Kryptonight was still deep in recharge in his arms. Spitfire had to laugh as she had never seen a sparkling take so well to Gizmo. Gizmo looked at her quizzically while Spitfire just smiled. It was so rare to see Gizmo's good side.

Soon they approached earth, most of them very glad to be back home.

"Finally home" Sparker said to herself while shutting the ship down.

Gizmo got to his feet with little Kyrptonight still in his arms. He waited for commands on what to do next. Spitfire also stood waiting, even though she felt uneasy on earth.

Starfire woke up and leaned on Spitfire trying to help her balance.  
The crew got off the ship, happy to be back on earth. Prime carried little Luckywing in, Starscream carried Slugbug in, and Gizmo carried little Kryptonight in. Spitfire helped Starfire in to the med bay while Sparker walked in with Demolisher and Hurricane.

Once in the base, Cyclonus ran up to Demolisher and Hurricane, hugging them tightly. Hotshot was watching his own brood or he would have come to greet Starscream and the twins. Starscream and Prime headed for the med bay, as Slugbug was still out. Spitfire was helping Starfire into the med bay. Ratchet and red were ready for the patients, just not who they were.

Gizmo looked down at Kryptonight, still snuggled in his arms. A smile appeared on Gizmo's face, as such a little spark was trying to reach out to him. Even though he was nervous, he felt calmer and more welcome since little Kryptonight snuggled up to him.

In the med bay, Slugbug and Starfire were being taken care of. Spitfire looked at the 2 of them. She owed much to these two little ones.  
Sparker stayed outside the base and watched the sky. She thanked Primus for letting Safire live again.

Gizmo stayed as far away from the med bay as he could. He hated the med bay for his own reasons, just like Slugbug.

Spitfire then turned and left the med bay looking to talk to Starscream when he wasn't busy.

Prior to Spitfire leaving, Starscream, Prime, and Spitfire sat in the med bay, waiting for the medics to tell them good news regarding their loved ones. Luckywing left Prime's lap and went up to Spitfire, giving the femme a giant hug. Spitfire was shocked, but felt the little sparkling's spark connect with her own. Spitfire picked up the little one, and held her close to her chest, as Spitfire's spark felt better than it had in some time.

Spitfire took Luckywing with her when she left the med bay, as the little one had fallen asleep in Spitfire's arms.

Gizmo, happy to be far from the med bay, smiled as Kryptonight began to wake up in Gizmo's arms. Kryptonight purred, as he felt content. Gizmo was shocked, but enjoyed the moment, hoping that he may one day have sparklings of his own.

Hotshot was startled to see Kryptonight in a foreign bot's hands, but sensing no danger, Hotshot merely watched as Gizmo and Kryptonight were interacting and laughing.

Spitfire woke little Luckywing up and laid her to sleep in Safire's corner. Feeling no danger Spitfire headed out of the base for a while to get a better feel of earth.

Gizmo tilted his head confused as he watched Spitfire leave. Wasn't she going to take care of Luckywing? Wasn't she going to stay with the Autobot's? Gizmo didn't know.

In med bay, Starfire didn't even seem to care if she went offline or not. She didn't have her sister any longer and there was no need for the Saber Horse kind anyways. She was letting herself slip even though it pained her father.

Prime did his best to encourage Starfire to stay online as even though her sister was in a way gone, little Luckywing still needed Spitfire, as did Optimus. Optimus grabbed Starfire's hand, hoping that she would come back online.  
Spitfire had left Luckywing safe in Safire's corner while she went out to take everything in. Even though she had Safire's spirit, earth was new to her and besides, Luckywing was perfectly safe.

Meanwhile, Kryptonight introduced Gizmo to Hotshot, Kryptonight and Slugbug's "mother." Gizmo was surprised at first, but then settled in as Hotshot's easy going manner made the bot feel welcomed. While Gizmo was concerned for little Luckywing and Spitfire, he was beginning to enjoy being part of a team that spent very little time fighting and more time doing useful things, such as finding supplies.

And Slugbug still lay out cold on the med bay berth, Starscream hovering over the little one. Starscream was hoping that Slugbug would come back online soon. Starscream, exhausted, curled up in the berth next to his recharging sparking, curled around him, and fell asleep, hoping with all his might that when the seeker woke up, Slugbug would be back with them.

After exploring the base for a while with Kryptonight, Gizmo headed outside to figure earth out more and do find out what was wrong with Spitfire. He asked Kryptonight if he wanted to come with him or stay inside before Gizmo headed out.

While outside Spitfire thought over what her kind was really used for. Her kind was built to fight and that's all they really knew how to do. And even though Jinx might not be on earth there were pockets of rouge saber horses all around space and earth, the two biggest threats where Riot and Trickster.

Back in base, Starfire was slowly coming online, feeling as though someone still wanted and needed her. She could feel her father next to her but didn't speak to him much, all she asked was; "Father?".

Kryptonight, understanding, wanted to go with Gizmo, as Kryptonight saw something that he liked in Gizmo. And so the two went out to find Spitfire, little did the Spitfire or Gizmo know it would turn out to be a good thing that Kryptonight had decided to come along.

Sparker walked up to Spitfire while they were outside. Neither spoke, as both knew what they other was thinking. And so the two just sat there, wondering what they were going to do.

All Prime could do was hold back tears when his daughter spoke to him. He needed her back as he had already lost her mother and he was not going to lose her. But Starfire felt more than that. What she did not realize was that little Luckywing, though sleeping, was reaching out to her as well. Starfire, realizing that she was wanted and needed began to fight a little bit harder to stay online.

Meanwhile, Starscream woke up from his nap. He was hoping that Slugbug would be awake, but no, Slugbug was still deep in recharge. It had been 2 solid days; Starscream then did something he had not thought of before. He lifted Slugbug and carried him out of the med bay. Once they were far enough away from the med bay. Starscream gently held the small white racer and stroked his soft faceplate. Starscream was surprised when little yellow optics began flickering back online, followed by squirming movements. Starscream shed happy tears as he realized that Slugbug would be alright. And though not quite fully online, Slugbug was carried home to his own berth to recover.

Gizmo spotted Sparker and Spitfire but didn't approach them. He would wait for Sparker to leave so he and Spitfire could talk.

Starfire reached up and hugged her father. She tried to keep from crying as she did but she couldn't hold the tears back. She silently cried into her father's neck and shoulder. The femme missed her mother greatly but she had done the same thing Safire did, except Jinx's father had killed Nirvana (Starfire's and Safire's mother).

Luckywing stirred from her sleep and walked to where Starscream and Slugbug were. She yawned and stretched while walking into the room.

Meanwhile, outside Sparker was trying to speak with Spitfire but only got ignored. The orange and black seeker femme sighed and waited for Spitfire to do anything but Spitfire only sat still and watched the sky.

Gizmo waited with Kryptonight, waiting for Sparker to leave. Gizmo glanced around; he had never before taken the chance to examine how beautiful the earth was. Gizmo had several questions and Kryptonight was able to answer in such a way that Gizmo did not feel stupid for asking.

Prime and Starfire, now alone in the med bay, both were shedding tears. They both missed Starfire's mom, but Prime was happy to have his daughter back. She reminded him so much of her mother.

Luckywing walked in to find Slugbug lying in his own berth while Starscream slept in a chair across the way. Luckywing, wanting to thank the little white racer, went up to give him a hug. And as she hugged the little one, she could feel that his pulse was speeding up and he was coming back to them. Luckywing continued to hug Slugbug until she was sure that he was going to come online. Slugbug woke, not sure of where he was at the moment, but felt the warmth near his spark. He looked down to see Luckywing looking up at him with happy energon tears in her little optics. He smiled down at her and she just gave him another quick hug before she left and headed to the med bay to find Starfire.

Sparker, knowing Spitfire wanted to be alone, soon left. Sparker knew that when Spitfire was ready to talk, she would seek Sparker out. Until then, Sparker backed off. And soon after Sparker left, Gizmo and Kryptonight quietly approached Spitfire, wary and cautious, but seeking answers.

Spitfire turned her head to look back at Gizmo and Kryptonight. She asked what they wanted and both responded they had questions or at least Gizmo did. Spitfire listened as her enemy spoke.

Luckywing walked into the med bay to see Starfire and Optimus both crying. She walked up to the berth only to be picked up by Starfire. The older femme tightly hugged Luckywing, glad she was safe. Luckywing smiled and hugged Starfire back.

Meanwhile, two rouges wandered the perimeter of the base, looking for Gizmo and Spitfire.

Kryptonight encouraged Gizmo to ask, seeing that they now had Spitfire's attention.

"Spitfire..." but before Gizmo could finish his question, Spitfire and Gizmo were on edge, as they sensed evil nearby. They looked between them when they realized that they still had little Kryptonight with them. They would have to watch the youngling as there was no way to send him away safely.

Meanwhile, Starfire continued to hold Luckywing in her arms, and the little one fell into recharge. With her father supporting her while she sat up and little Luckywing asleep in her lap, Starfire realized that she had people who really wanted her to remain on line, but Starfire was getting a little agitated, as she too sensed the presence, and Optimus could tell as well, because little Luckywing curled as tight as she could into Starfire's chassis.

Slugbug sat on his berth, waiting for Starscream to awaken. Boy, would screamer be surprised. Soon enough, Starscream did wake up and found Slugbug awake and doing fine. Starscream hugged the little white racer. But as Starscream hugged Slugbug, he could feel that something was wrong. Slugbug was picking up on something. Was that the reason that Slugbug was awake or was it because he was better or was it some of both? The seeker knew not.

Meanwhile, as the two rogues drew closer, everyone was one alert, as Prime had put the base on alert, not knowing that Sparker, Spitfire, Gizmo, and little Kryptonight were not in the base, but outside.

"This isn't going to be good..." Spitfire said to herself commanding Gizmo to go inside with Kryptonight. Gizmo grabbed little Kryptonight and took him into base knowing better to argue with Spitfire. She wasn't like Safire; she was like Starscream in many ways.

Starfire hung her head and looked at a sleeping Luckywing. "Please don't let a fight start" she whispered to herself. But she was oh so wrong and not even Primus could stop them.

Meanwhile, the rouge bots; Riot and Trickster spotted Spitfire. They changed to their Saber Horse mode, crouching to the ground and sneaking up on Spitfire. The femme had barely enough time to tree herself before both rouges appeared and tried attacking her.

Gizmo hurried off, but before he could get himself and the little seekerling safe in the base, one of the rogues jumped right in front of him, blocking his path. Kryptonight, though he was scared, began to get angry, and as all know, it is never a good idea to piss off a seeker, no matter how old they are.

Spitfire watched as the two tried the divide and conquer. This was so not good, thought Spitfire. But then everyone had forgotten that Sparker was nearby, and she slowly approached, waiting for just the right moment.

Meanwhile, Starfire was crying. The fight was starting again and having lost her sister once, Starfire was determined not to lose her again, even if it was Spitfire and not Safire, and so Starfire put herself together, handed the sleeping Luckywing to her father and took off. Prime was sad, but knew that she had to do this.

Meanwhile, Starscream watched as Slugbug said nothing, but changed form and left their quarters. Starscream followed, unsure of what was going on until Starscream could feel Kryptonight's rage in his spark. _ Oh crap _, Starscream thought, _Kryptonight is drawing upon his seeker's rage, this is bad. _. And Starscream grabbed little Slugbug, realizing where the little one was heading, and flew out in Starscream's seeker mode.

The game was set, the players were out, and everyone was in place. What was going to happen next as Riot and Trickster realized this might not be as easy as originally planned.

"Sorry Sparker, Spitfire, and Starfire but we don't hurt girls" Riot hissed forcing Sparker, Spitfire, and Starfire off the battlegrounds. Starfire narrowed her optics seeming offended by what Riot had said but she didn't move.

Trickster spun to face his son causing his son's energon to boil. "Traitor! How you could you betray your own brother!" the older mech yelled moving near his son. Gizmo didn't respond he only stood his ground.

Luckywing stirred and awoke in Prime's arms. She asked him why he wasn't with his daughter and the others outside.

Meanwhile, Riot turned and headed back to the group after making sure the tree femme's couldn't get loose. He glanced around trying to pick some to fight, he spotted Starscream with Slugbug.

Starscream and Slugbug stood their ground. Starscream was getting angry, as rage filled his systems. Trickster and Riot did not realize that while it was bad to piss off a little seekerling, it was even worse to piss off a fully grown one, especially when the little one was the bigger one's son.

Gizmo stood his ground along with Kryptonight. Kryptonight looked right into the optics of evil Trickster. Apparently the older bot did not see Kryptonight.

Riot ran at Slugbug and Starscream before running smack into an invisible wall. Riot shook his head to clear it and when he looked up, he noticed that neither Starscream nor Slugbug had moved. HE tried to run toward them again, weapon drawn, but again hit the invisible wall. Something supernatural was happening, but no one said a word. Starscream just watched in case he would need to draw the Star Saber.

Luckywing asked Prime why he was not outside, and Prime stated that someone needed to protect the sparklings should the two evil saber horses get into the base, and Luckywing felt comfortable with that as she laid her head against Prime's chest, able to hear his spark pulse gently, lulling her back into recharge.

Gizmo was angry. He did not want to fight, he wanted freedom and had seen that the way his brother fought led to captivity, not freedom, and so with Kryptonight by his side, Gizmo stood up to Trickster. Trickster tried to run at the two, and found himself hitting an invisible wall. It was them that Gizmo looked down and saw the possessed look in Kryptonight's optics. As Gizmo looked across the field, Slugbug had also been possessed. Then it hit Gizmo, the two were twins. And that meant lots of trouble if you were on the wrong side.

Gizmo had set Kryptonight down and moved from behind the wall. He knew this fight involved all the Saber Horses not the other Transformers. In a matter of seconds Spitfire became possessed before all Saber Horses where off the battleground and back where they all belonged.

Luckywing was the only one left on earth which in turn started to make her cry. She wanted her aunt and mother back but knew she couldn't do anything about it. She also knew the others may not make it back.


End file.
